


Deep In My Bones

by KathyannRobison



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale (Undertale), Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Depression, F/M, Money is no object for reader, No Touchy Reader, Non-Binary Frisk, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Past Parent/Child Incest, Possible smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racist Sans, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Slow To Update, Touch-Starved, like super slow, non-responsive, sans comes around eventually, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyannRobison/pseuds/KathyannRobison
Summary: reader comes across a monster being beaten and steps in, purchasing the monster to save them from more abuse.





	1. "Be Alright"

_It was dark in your room, it was late when you heard the slamming of doors and screaming. Tears sprang to your eyes, it was going to be bad this time. You knew it was when your mother screamed at_ HIM _the man your mother claims to be your father. You heard dishes and lamps being broken and your mothers screams. Then it all got quiet. You were shaking from crying so hard hoping with all your might that he wouldn't do it. That he wouldn't come in here and... your bedroom door opens the light from the hallway casting an ominous shadow. the stumbling footsteps of your father come thudding in. You're already sick to your stomach that when he pulls your blanket off of you the smell of the beer he had been drinking makes you gag and nearly vomit._

_He slides himself into bed with you and with a sickeningly soft touch pulls you up against him; back to chest and slides his hand across your lower stomach. You can feel him pressed against you and with the smell of the beer still assaulting your noise you gag again. “Please daddy not again, please!” you beg but he just harshly shushes you as he slides his hand past the waist of your pajama bottoms and panties._

You jolt awake screaming, a panic attack already taking place as your breath leaves you faster then you can breath back in. Tears streaming down your face as you wrap your arms around you. You keep thinking to your self as you try and calm down that _HE_ is dead, and what happened will _never_ happen again. You repeat it to yourself like a prayer. It will never happen again, it will _never happen again_!

You decide that even with the exhaustion of your panic attack your not gonna be able to fall back to sleep. So you get up and put on some warm day clothes considering it was early December. Yet to snow but threatens daily. You bundle up in your hat, scarf, and coat to walk the city. It was very late but you knew your favorite coffee place would be open. Perhaps a hot cup of coffee would help get the soreness in your muscles to go away. You take the quick way so you could get your hands on the large warm cup that way it can keep you warm as you walk the city. Ebott city was a beautiful city. But with recent events in the past couple of years, its gone down hill quickly. The beauty of the city remained but its inhabitants did not. 

About two years ago a small child released upon the city, monsters. Like in the legend of the mountain. Things started out nicely, until there was an attack where the monster killed a human (or so said the news) and after that things kept getting worse and worse. Personally you disagreed with what happen to the monsters. Slavery. Almost everyone in the city, that liked the idea of putting these amazing creatures in collars that made them do what they were told by every human, have a monster slave. The collars always put the owners commands as top priority. So if someone told a monster to do something but the owners command previously made then able to do it then the command from the non owner would become moot. The fact that the collars where able to do that boggled your mind, you chalked it up to science and the fact that the monsters were made of magic. 

You walked into the coffee shop and indeed get a large cup of peppermint mocha with almond milk and proceed to walk the inner streets of the city. Trying to forget the nightmare that had woken you perhaps an hour or so prior. You made your way to your favorite park, its your favorite since its open to the public night or day. You can go and look at what starts you can see threw the light pollution. Though you weren't in the mood for star gazing. You pass houses that have Christmas lights already hung and blinking all over the city. You got to the park and decided to just sit for a short time before going back home. You watched as a few monster-less people wander around the park this late. You wonder why they are here. You wonder if they wonder why you are here.

After about a half hour and the last sip of your coffee you stand from the bench you fond yourself sat on throw your cup away and head home. Deciding to take your time you walk in the direction of your home. That was when some shouting caught your attention. You make your way towards it as once you find the source of the shouting you are shocked and pissed as hell. A man who seemed to be dressed somewhat flashy is beating most likely his monster slave. Seeing that snapped something in you. You walked briskly up behind the man. Calling “Excuse me!” loudly you get the attention of the man and his monster. The poor thing was covered in dirt and smears of possibly blood. It was dressed in rags and looked to be shivering. Out of cold or fear you weren't sure. The monster was a skeleton. His lanky arms were above his head defending himself as best he could from the blows of that man that must own him. 

“What do you want bitch?!” the man replied turning to look at you. You sneered at him.

“You do know its illegal to beat your monster correct? and that I could get the police here rather quickly to take care of you for doing so” you tell him as you pull out your phone and proceed to dial the numbers.

“Fuck if I care, you call them and I'll kill this stupid thing before they show up” he retorts crossing his arms over his chest. You sighed. 

“I'll buy him then, two thousand” you tell him he looks at you and thinks for a moment.

“Five” came his retort.

“Three” came yours.

“Five” he replied between clenched teeth.

“Four and that's as high as I'm going” you tell him as you stare daggers at him.

“Fine” he replies.

“Good you get his papers and I'll write a check” you tell him pulling out your checkbook. The man walks away into a building and is gone for a short time. You look at the skeleton monster and feel bad for him. You had the extra room in your apartment for him so why not save him from more abuse. He hasn't made a sound yet which you find weird. You fill out the check leaving the name blank so the man can fill it in later. You pull it from your checkbook and proceed to hand it to him as he hands you the monsters papers. He turns and leaves with out a look back. You glance at the top paper and see the name of the monster you hand just bought. Papyrus.

You reach out an hand to him hoping to help him up, he tentatively takes your hand and you help him stand, he sways a bit but still doesn't say anything. You thumb threw his papers and see that the collars have a new owner command so the collar can recognize a new owner. You follow the command noting that all previous owner commands will be released. Once the command was finished a sad and tired voice comes from the skeleton. “Thank you human” came the voice rasped with possible disuse. 

“Lets get home, we can get you cleaned up for the night and tomorrow we'll go get you some actual clothing” you pull off your dark colored scarf and hat and hand them to him, hoping he would feel a little warmer with some already warm things to put on. He does so quickly. You pull off your coat then the large comfortable hoodie you had on under it and also give that to him to wear. Then sliding your coat on quickly you walk slowly so he can keep pace. Its nearly day break by the time you get home with him.


	2. "Hold On"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping to get clothes for Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, even though its Christmas eve i'm going to be typing my heart out and get as many chapters done and posted for you all. 
> 
> Thank you all for showing love for this. This is my first AU fan fiction in Undertale. So keep that in mind as you read. 
> 
> I will add tags as they pertain to what I write so keep that in mind also.
> 
> Also I will never turn down seeing art, if you happen to draw anything for this then pleas leave a comment with the link and I will post it on the chapter the art is for.

You walk into your apartment letting Papyrus in behind you. You close the door behind him. “Go ahead and sit on the couch for a bit, I'll go prepare one of the other rooms for you. Be just a few minutes” you tell him. He sits and starts pulling the hat, scarf, and hoodie off of him and set them to the side on the couch. Your apartment was on the larger scale, three rooms and an open kitchen design. You walk into one of the two spare bedrooms and pull out some clean sheets and blankets. Making the bed only took a few moments. You came back out once you were done, a smile on your face. “Ok bed is made, lets get some sleep. We can go get you some cloths afterwards. Sound good to you?” you ask him. Even though he looks tired he smiles a wide grin at you.

“I, The Great Papyrus, am very tired,” he stands, still a little shaky. “I look forward to where ever it is we are going later. Thank you again human” he tells you voice still raspy from not being used for what must have been a large amount of time.

“You're welcome Papyrus, goodness where are my manners. You can call me (y/n) if you like” you tell him. You motion for him to follow you so you can show him to the room you prepared for him. He nods in response. You open the door for him and you watch as he sighs. Wordlessly we walks in and gets into bed and promptly falls asleep. Shallow snores coming from him a moment later. You smile sadly at his sleeping form before you quietly turn off the light and close the door. Going to your room you change back into your pajamas and crawl in bed for at least a few more hours of sleep, fate permitting.

Luckily for you your time asleep was uninterrupted. You wake up and get dressed again. You pull out some of your larger sized shirts and a pare of sweats for Papyrus to dress in. you also grabbed your big orange sweatshirt for him so you could take back your hoodie you lent him last night. You open your bedroom door carrying the small armful of clothes for him. You knock on his door to see if he is awake. The door opens almost immediately. “Hello Human” Papyrus says his voice coming out a little more clear. He looks cleaner as well which you smile at. he must have used the bathroom before you woke to clean himself you think.

“Here you go Papyrus, you can where this stuff while we go shopping for your own clothes.” you tell him as you hold out the clothes you had to him. He takes them gratefully. You close his door so he can dress in privacy.

You gather your stuff for the trip into town. This time you'll be taking your car instead of walking. It wasn't long before he came out dressed in the clothes you had given him to wear. You lend him your hat and scarf again. Leaving your apartment and walking down to the elevator you ride it down the few floors to the lobby. There you see your incredibly nice landlord. “Hello Mr. Richards, how are you today?” you ask him as you pause for a few minutes to make small talk. Your land lord is a short somewhat rotund man that is balding, so he has a comb-over. But you never mention anything about it.

“Hello dear, I'm quite well thank you for asking. Oh well that's new” he says indicating Papyrus.

“Yeah I, acquired him just last night. His previous owner was mistreating him so I took him off their hands” you tell him. 

“Well good for you dear, seems your going shopping huh. Let me now if you need anything.” he tells you as he puts his hand on your shoulder. You flinch slightly in response but smile in reply.

“You got it Mr. Richards, see you” you wave a bit and continue to leave and go out to your car. Unlocking it you get in and Papyrus follows suit. It only took a about 15 minutes to get to the store you figured would have things that could fit Papyrus. You walk in with him and grab one of the bigger carts for shopping. You go the the men's section but wouldn't question if he wanted something from the women's section either. “Alright Papyrus pick what ever clothing you like, don't even think about price. Ok, you just go and grab and I'll be more then happy to get it all. And we can get things to decorate your room too.” you tell him smiling up at him. He had the biggest grin on his face. 

“Thank you human, you are very considerate” he tells you and with that he goes off looked threw the racks of clothing pulling things off every now and then. You just follow behind him with the cart watching as he puts a few pairs of jeans into the cart along with a few sets of pajamas. Quiet a few plain colored t shirts. And anything else he seemed to like. You look threw the coats mentally sizing them against Papyrus. You finally find one that looks like it will fit. Then while he is occupied you find him a scarf and glove set. It was red. you grabbed a simple black beanie hat for him and put it in the cart. You weren't surprised when he did indeed go to the women's clothing. Getting oddly enough crop tops and short shorts. You just shrugged and suppose he must look good in them even though he is all bone. 

You were a little to far into your own thoughts that when strong bony arms came around you from behind in a tight hug you completely shut down. Your breathing quickened and tears gathered in your eyes. Your legs gave out and you thudded on the floor in the middle of the store. Memories of back when you were a child invaded your mind. You were crying and mumbling under your breath as you curled yourself into as tight a ball as you could. 

Papyrus was confused, why would a hug cause someone to react like that. He asked you many times if you were ok or if he hurt you in his hugging you. But all you did was mumble something over and over under your breath. People began to stare as they passed. He wasn't sure what to do about his new owner. That was when a staff member from the store, an older woman, came walking over. “Do you know how to calm her down, people are staring but I'm more worried about her then them” the woman asked him. Papyrus shook his head. She gave a nod and the woman reached out gently taking your face in her hands making you look at her. She wiped the tears from your eyes and gently spoke reminding you to take deep breaths. With her help it took some time for you to calm down enough to realize you were in a store and not your old child hood bedroom. Once you were calmed down she gave you a tissue from the small pack from her pocket and gave you gentle smile. 

“I recommend going back home and getting some rest” she tells you. You nod in agreement. You take the full cart to check out and buy the clothing for Papyrus. You can get things to decorate his room later. You hand him the red scarf and glove set and the hat, he looked happy but maybe still a little worried. He gave back your hat and scarf and put on the ones you had bought for him. You get home make some lunch for you and Papyrus. After eating you go into your room and lock the door behind you. In your room you just lay listlessly on your bad. The only time you came out was for the bathroom and to make dinner. You noted that when you came out to make dinner Papyrus was watching a Mettaton show. You both ate and that was the last time you saw him for the night.


	3. "I'm Not The Only One"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell papyrus why you reacted the way you did to his hug. Then another guest shows up that you forgot about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, sorry about that. still hope you enjoy it though.

The next morning you woke to Papyrus knocking on your bedroom door. You checked the clock seeing that it was almost noon. You pulled yourself from your bed and yawned. That was the most you slept with out a nightmare. You go to your kitchen and make some coffee. You make something that could be both lunch or breakfast. Sitting at your small table was when Papyrus cleared his throat getting ready to ask, most likely about yesterday. “Human, I Am Confused By How You Reacted To Me Giving You A Hug. Did I Hurt You? I Just Wanted To Show My Thanks” he asked you. You sigh deeply and slide your dishes to the side. Food half eaten, knowing the subject was going to make you loose your appetite. 

“It's a long _long _story that I don't want to go into detail about. But when I was little something happened to me a lot that was bad. And because of this I don't like being touched. Especially being grabbed from behind. So your hug started me very badly to the point that memories of when I was a child going threw that again forced their way into my mind” you tell him. Tears cloud your eyes and slide slowly down your face. Before you could wipe them you see Papyrus, who was wearing his scarf and gloves, reaches for an end of his scarf and slowly, but gently blots the tears from your face. It makes you smile. You sniffle a bit but calm yourself.__

__“Could, could I ask you a question?” you ask him, he settles into his chair before answering._ _

__“Of Course Human, What Ever You Would Like” he tells you. You take a deep breath._ _

__“Why was your old owner hitting you?” you ask him._ _

__“I had broken something while I was doing what he asked me to. He used me for moving heavy boxes and hard labor. Those sorts of things, and if I had accidentally dropped a box, broken something fragile or if he was just having a bad day he would wait until the building closed and take me out in the alley you found us in and hit me” as he spoke the usual happy attitude you have observed with your short time with Papyrus wavered. But then came back. “Though Now I Have You My New Owner Who Is Much Better In How You Treat Me.” it made you sad that Papyrus had gone threw so much before you found him._ _

__“Papyrus I don't want you to think of me as your owner, out in public it will seem like that yes but I want you to think of me as a friend, yeah?” you ask him. You see as another large smile graces his face. That was when a knock on the door sounded. You though for a moment and then slap your forehead for your forgetfulness. You were taking in a child from the foster system of Ebott city. You had the other spare room set up so long ago. You stand and quickly go to the door to open it._ _

__On the other side was the child. Dressed in some dark colored jeans and a blue and purple stripped sweater. They had a small child size backpack and the woman with them had a small box of their belongings. You made a note to go clothes shopping for them before they had to go to school. They looked sad but once they looked past you and presumably saw Papyrus they dropped their backpack in the hallway out side the apartment and ran and threw themselves at Papyrus. Hugging him around the neck and crying. You picked up the backpack and grabbed the box from the foster woman who sneered at the sight. She turned from the door and just walked away. When you looked at the two Papyrus had the child in a tight hug and had translucent orange tears sliding down his face._ _

__That was when your mind connected some dots that you had forgotten about. The child was the same child that helped the monsters escape from under the mountain. The ex-Ambassador of Monsters. You shook your head again at your forgetfulness as you took the box and the backpack to put into the second spare room. You would let them decide where to put the stuff. You left the room to see both frisk and Papyrus in animated conversation. Frisk being selectively mute chooses to use ASL to communicate with. You had been in the process of trying to learn some before they got to you but with Papyrus being able to understand it you figured it would be much easier to understand them._ _

__You walk over and sit back down opposite to Papyrus. “So I was wandering if you could tell me about your monster friends?” you ask the two._ _

__“Oh! Oh! Undyne! She Was The Head Of The Royal Guard And Who I Learned To Make Spaghetti From. She Is Loud And Even More Loud,” Papyrus pauses to look at frisk as they signed something, “Yes And She Wore This Amazing Set Of Armor, It Was Very Scary. Then There Is Alphys; She Was The Royal Scientist. She Likes To Watch Anime In Her Pajamas. She Is Small And Yellow. Then There Is Asgore The King; He Was Quiet Large But Also Very Nice. If You Went To Go See Him He Would Offer You Tea Made From Flowers From The Underground. Then Lady Toriel; She Was Also Large But Very Nice And Looks Just Like Asgore,” he paused again to look at frisk, “And Made The Best Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. And I Must Not Forget My Brother. Sans He's Lazy And Likes To Make Jokes. Horrible Puns Based On The Fact That We Are Skeletons. Or About Anything Really. If He Could Use It To Make A Play On Words Then He Would. I Haven't Seen Him In A Very Long Time And I Do Hope He Is Doing Ok.” Papyrus finishes. Everyone one seemed like great friends to you. Including Sans, for Papyrus' sake you hoped he was ok too._ _

__“Wow everyone sounds so cool, but now I have to go call the school and set up Frisk's enrollment. You'll be starting Monday so you have some time to catch up with Papyrus.” you told the child. You excuse yourself from the table to make the call to the school that was close to the location of where your house is being built. After the phone call you go back out to the other room and see frisk signing to Papyrus quickly._ _

__“What A Wonderful Idea Tiny Human, It Would Be Like A Sleep Over.” Papyrus says excitedly. You smile at the both of them. Thinking back to what Papyrus had said you got the stuff out to have spaghetti for dinner. Frisk runs to the hall way and looks at the door. You turn and open the door to their room for them. They run to their backpack and pull out handfuls of small toy figurines. They run back and dump them on the floor. Papyrus squeals and begins to play with them. The sight was a bit strange but still very sweet. How the two of them interacted made you smile and slightly jealous that you didn't have a sibling. Though you wouldn't want them to have gone threw what you did, so maybe it was better that you didn't._ _


	4. "Nobody Knows"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out where Toriel is, and eventually agrees to find the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit another chapter y'all! i hope you enjoy this one too.

It was a few days later, having helped Frisk settle in as best as you could, that you overheard Papyrus talking with Frisk. He told them he didn't know where lady Toriel was but was sure she was alright. Frisk seemed a little disheartened that day. Monday was quickly approaching thus the first day of school with you as their foster parent. You had to go in and sign papers and be an adult for about half an hour. You told Frisk that you would pick them up after school and to have a good day. After all the paperwork you went back to the store you went to with Papyrus to get some clothes for Frisk. 

You got a selection of both girl and boy kid clothes. Along with some things to decorate their room with. Glow in the dark stars, coloring books and crayons. Some simple puzzles and a few stuffed animals. You got an extra set of glow in the dark stars for Papyrus room to figuring he would like them as well. You got home and went to frisks room. You put the stars on the ceiling and the stuffed animals on the bed, the clothing you put into the small dresser. Then you took the unopened pack of stars and gave them to Papyrus. “Here you go Pap, you put these on the ceiling of your room and you can have stars” he looked so excited for them that he dropped what he was doing to go to his room and put them on his ceiling. With all your errands it was almost time to get Frisk. And with that you realized you hadn't eaten anything. You would make dinner earlier and call it good. You called to Papyrus that you were going to go pick up Frisk and that the two of you would be home shortly.

You got to the school and see Frisk their eyes are a little puffy and red; looks like they have been crying. You furrowed your brow and got out of your car to see if they were ok, you didn't want to put the mom pants on yet but you would if you had to. That was when a sweet looking older woman came walking out with a large goat looking monster. Frisk looked over at them and blew kisses and signed something you could recognize. I love you mom. That was when the older woman looked familiar. She was the same one that worked at the store where you had your breakdown and helped you out of it. You held out your hand to Frisk who took it. You and them walked quickly over to the two. 

“Excuse me?” you asked the woman. She looked and seeing you smiled. 

“Hello dear, doing better?” she asked. Frisk let go of your hand and went to the monster who picked them up and cradled them against her chest. 

“Yes thank you, I actually have a question, would you be willing to sell your monster to me at any time?” you asked her. She looked taken aback. Then looked at the two and saw what you did. 

“I'm sorry, but I have no intention of selling her. Though if you like we can make arrangements for the child to come visit if that is what they would like.” she says having a softer look at Frisk.

“Is that ok Frisk?” you ask them. They nod their head. “How does every other weekend sound?” you asked the woman. 

“Sounds good” you got her information and address. You took Frisk from the monster they were clinging to. 

“Come on squirt, lets get back home” Frisk was holding your hand tightly, body shaking slightly as they continued to cry. 

“Good bye my child; be good for the human” came the matronly voice of the goat woman. You turned and smiled at her. She gave you a small nod and followed her owner off in the direction they were going. The drive home was quiet except for some quiet sniffling. Once you got back home Papyrus being able to help you communicate. You asked Frisk.

“Was that monster woman Toriel?” they nodded and did the sign for Mom. Then they started signing to Papyrus so he could translate.  
“They Want To Know If You Can Find Our Friends And Save Them Like You Did For Me, Truthfully Human I Would Like To Know The Same Thing.” you gave a deep breath and looked at the two of them. Frisk had watery puppy dog eyes and a forced frown. Papyrus looked hopeful knowing that you were a nice human that would want to help even more. With both of their faces who were you to say no. 

“I'll see what I can do, there must be a monster registry that must update with change of owner commands. That would make sense wouldn't it?” you ask more to yourself. That was when you felt the tap on your shoulder. Papyrus must have told them about you not like being touched because they spread their arms in a mock hug, you smiled, you knew the kid would never do anything so you wrapped your arms around them and pulled them into a quick tight hug. You let them go and they hugged Papyrus. 

You had a little more then two weeks until the house would be finished and everything moved in. so maybe with that time you could find one of them. You had Papyrus write down their names so you wouldn't misspell them. You made dinner that night and ate. Helped Frisk with a bit of homework and made sure they had a shower before bed. You figured by the time Papyrus was in bed and asleep that would be good to get on the internet and find out what you could. Both Undyne and Alphys were a town over. And you knew where Toriel was. But she wasn't being sold anytime soon. Asgore was the one that threw you. His entry said in big red letters TERMINATED. You hoped it was wrong, you refreshed the page four or five times but it didn't change. 

You were starting to regret saying that you would try. You vowed to yourself that you would keep it secret. And that wasn't the last one you had to find. You typed in the last name and was relived to see that they were ok, ok being a relative term. Sans was in the city, but here's the thing with Ebott city; with any city it had a dark side. Looking up the address of where Sans was all it took for you to come to the conclusion that yes you had to help these poor creatures in escaping what abuse they could be suffering. So you made the plan that the next night while Frisk and Papyrus was asleep that is when you were going to go and hopefully rescue Sans from his current fate. You bookmarked the web page and exited out of it. That night was when you also made the vow to get them out of this slavery bullshit, or die trying. But you hoped you didn't die because you wanted to live in a world where every monster was free.


	5. "Say Something"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds sans and brings him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is this shit! four chapters in one day! awe yeah!

The next morning you were sick to your stomach over what you had to do. You weren't going to tell either Papyrus or Frisk about who you were going to be getting that night. You had to go at night because the place he was, was only open at night. The day moved both super sonic speed and at a snails pace. It seemed only a minuet passed with every time you glanced at the clock then when you held off for a bit two hours flew by. Before you knew it Frisk was home and done with their homework, in the shower getting ready for bed. You clenched your fists to keep them from shaking.

“Well Good Night Human, I Will See You In The Morning” Papyrus said as he stood to go to his room to sleep. You waited another half an hour to make sure they both were dead to the world. You grabbed your hat and scarf and an extra hoodie, not knowing the condition he would be in. you grabbed your car keys and locked the apartment door and headed out. You made sure that as you drove you kept you car warm that way if he didn't have much clothing on he would be comfortable at least temperature wise.

It took an hour to get to the section of town that sans was in. another ten minutes to find the place he was at. You pulled up to the building, it was inconspicuous but you knew it for what it was. You were disgusted that Sans was being treated like this. You squared your shoulders and walked in, purse clutched in your grasp. 

There was a person behind a desk, the owner you presumed. He had dirty blonde hair and a thick five o'clock shadow. he looked up at you and gave you an appraising look. Lingering on places you were uncomfortable with. But you pushed through this. It was for Frisk and Papyrus. “Can I help you” asked the man behind the desk. You took a steadying breath before you started.

“Yes, I'm looking for the owner of the monster that's here” you tell him. The man stands and comes around to the front of the desk he was sitting behind. He leaned against the front of the desk and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You're looking at him, you want a night with it or what?” he asked. 

“No,” you said between clenched teeth trying desperately not to gag at his bad breath and now noticeable body odor, “I want to purchase him” you tell him taking a step back.

“Sorry he's not fo-” he starts.

“Ten grand” you offer him stopping his speech in its tracks. 

“You're kidding right?” he asks.

“No, I'm not. I will give you ten thousand dollars for him and his papers” you say. Crossing your arms over your own chest. You were tired of his stare lingering.

“You're being fucking serious, holy hell. If you got the money right now then yeah I'll go get the stupid thing and its papers” he says. You pull out the check book you used to get Papyrus. You write the check again leaving the name blank so he could fill it in later. You tear it out and show it to him. 

“Him and his papers please?” you tell him. He gets up from leaning on the desk grumbling. He goes down a hall and opens a door.

“Hey stupid, you've been bought lets go” you hear called into the room that was opened. You then hear two sets of foots steps, one slower then the other. You braced yourself to see something bad but it wasn't as bad as you thought. The man moved back behind the desk opening one of the drawers. You looked at sans and saw that for one he had no shoes just a very dirty pair of faded pink house sippers. A pair of basketball shorts, the ones with the white stripe down the side. And a torn in many places blue hoodie. You couldn't see a shirt under it. “Here's the damn papers now get out of my hair” that was when you turned to sans a smile on your face and motioned for him to follow. You looked at his papers for the new owner command and promptly followed through with it to release him from what ever binding commands he had. He visibly relaxed but still kept his mouth shut tight. Maybe he didn't want to talk. You lead him to your car and told him how long it was going to take to get back and that if he wanted to nap a bit on the ride that was fine with you.

An hour or so later you arrived back at your apartment. You shut your car off and looked at him. His eye sockets opened before you could say you were there. You opened your door and again he followed you quietly to your apartment. You unlocked the door and let him go in first. You followed behind him and closed the door. “Go ahead and relax on the couch, I'll get you a blanket and pillow. I would put you up in one of the spare rooms but they are full. I hope you don't mind the couch for about two weeks. Then were moving into my house there you will have your own room.” you tell him. You go to your room and grab your spare pillow and blanket. You carry them out to him and let him use them. He still didn't say anything. “Um feel free to get anything to eat or drink. What ever you want that I have. Guess I'll leave you alone to ah settle in. goodnight” you walked to your room and waited. No cupboards opened and neither did the fridge. You got undressed and put your pajamas on and went to sleep. 

You woke to a loud scream of sans name. You figured it was Papyrus. That who it sounded like. “its really good to see you Pap, you too kiddo.” came the voice of the one you saved last night. You decide you like his voice. Not that you didn't like Papyrus'. But his was more laid back sounding. You get dressed figuring that you had to take Frisk to school soon. You come out of your room and walk down the hall. Seeing Frisk sitting in sans lap signing away you caught glimpses of 'mom' and 'school' you make a quick breakfast for everyone. Calling Frisk to come eat Papyrus follows but the table is sans Sans. You look worriedly over at him but he just looks away. 

You take Frisk to school and decide to go back once again to the store. You get sans some clothing. Staying along the line of what he was wearing. More pairs of basketball shorts and some black sweats. You get hims some plain colored shirts a few long sleeve and a few sweaters. You also grab a sewing kit hoping that maybe he would let you repair his hoodie. But you weren't going to count on it. You get home before lunch and set the bag of new clothes next to him. He doesn't even glance at them. You reach in for the sewing kit and risk your chances. “Um Sans, I got a sewing kit so if you like I could repair your hoodie for you.” he just looks away. 

“Brother Your Being Mean To The Human That Saved You, You Could At Least Respond Properly” came paps reprimand. 

“no thanks, s'fine” he said loud enough for paps to hear. You nod.

“Ok, I'll leave it in the bag so in case you want to you can fix it yourself. Or what ever.” you stand and notice that Pap is at the table doing one of frisks puzzles. You note to yourself to get him some puzzle books.


	6. "The Lonely"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confronts you about not ordering/commanding him or Papyrus. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the night guys. if i have time tomorrow (which i probably might) I'll see how many more i can get typed and posted.

That day Frisk came home with the idea that Sans could take their room until all of you move into the house. They would bunk up with Papyrus who seemed to like the idea. When you got Frisk you had indeed stopped and got Papyrus a few puzzle books he was happy with those too. Once they got home Frisk grabbed Sans' hand and pulled him to their room to show it to him. It was a few days later that you ran into Sans. 

You woke in the middle of the night to the worst nightmare of them all, where no matter how hard you tried to stop it everything kept repeating in an endless loop. You had just calmed down when you decided to take a walk into the city, like you had the night you found Papyrus. You were bundled up ready to leave. 

You open your bedroom door and that was when you noticed a light from the kitchen. To dim to be the main light maybe it was from inside the fridge. You just walk down the hall and kept walking. You glance and see Sans standing in front of the fridge drinking from the ketchup bottle. If that is what he likes then you'll get him some more while your out. You turn back to see the door out but Sans was there, you swear he was just in front of the fridge. But you noticed that the small lights you saw that represented his eyes were gone. He looked scary, you tried to move past him but he was always in front of you.

“when are you going to quite kidding yourself, huh? when are you going to finally turn and start ordering us to do your dirty work, when are you going to command us into your bedroom for your sick fantasies!” he accused you. The last of his accusations hit the hardest because you of all people would never take someones consent away from them. You burst into tears pushed yourself past him and left the apartment. You almost ran to the coffee shop. 

You ordered your usual along with a breakfast sandwich to go and made your way to the park again. The sandwich was for later. When you went back to take Frisk to school. They were good at getting up thanks to Papyrus being a decent morning person. So you knew they would be up and ready for school by the time you got there. It was about three in the morning by the time you got the the park. You picked a bench, sat down and cried again over your coffee.

You went back home after you ate your sandwich. You went in grabbed your keys and Frisk and took them to school. You come home and seeing that Sans was no where to be seen you assume he is in frisks room so you go into yours and lock your door. You lay in bed for many hours that day even with Papyrus asking if your going to come out and have something to eat. The only time you did come out was to go get Frisk. Once you got home again you went back into your room for the rest of the night. Forgoing to eat dinner.

Time passed and you stopped your reclusive behavior. But as each day passed you never saw Sans again. It was no time until a week passed without you catching a glimpse of the shorter skeleton. The time you did it was just the back of his hoodie. One night before bed there was a knock on your door. You opened it and it was Frisk with some paper and a pen. You let them come in and put them on your bed. They took a few moments to write a note on the paper they had. 'Sans is upset about something but he wont tell me' said the note. “I'm sure its personal, that's why he wont tell you” you tell them. 

They shake their head and write another note and show it to you. 'but he always tells me about things that bug him why would he stop now?' they ask you. “Well maybe the reason he is upset can't be fixed squirt. So maybe all he needs is someone to understand that. You can always encourage him, tell him things are gonna get better but he will have to be the one to decide to believe it or not” you tell them. They sat there for a moment before nodding. They wrote you good night and left your room to go sleep. 

Maybe you needed to show him that even you believed things were going to get better. Nodding to yourself you slid on your thickest hoodie and left to go to the grocery store. You caught Sans drinking from the ketchup bottle all that time ago and you haven't gotten anymore. So you were going to get more. A lot more. You got to the store just before they closed so you quickly grabbed all the big bottles of ketchup you could carry in your arms. It didn't take long to get what you wanted and get back home. You put one bottle into the fridge so it could get cold and you put the others in your pantry. That was when you noticed the sewing kit and Sans hoodie on the table. It looked like it was somewhat fixed but the sewing job was bad. You didn't want him to get mad but you took both items and headed to your room for a late night sew-a-thon. 

You put on some headphones and found your favorite music playlist you started to hum as you began to undo the bad repair that had been done and start it all over. You were pretty good at sewing so you were able to repair the bigger holes to the point that they didn't look torn. The smaller ones were a cinch. It took you most of the night to fix all of the holes but you were able to do so. You went out to the kitchen to replace the items where you found them a smile on your face. You would help Frisk try and cheer Sans up as much as possible. 

To you it seemed like he didn't even like you, he got along with Frisk but maybe he just didn't like your race as a whole. If you were in his predicament you wouldn't like the opposite race either. So you really cant blame him for his obvious aversion to you. But you still wanted him to feel like he can be safe in here and when you get to your house. Maybe you'll talk with Frisk again and see what Sans likes and get him something that pertains to it. Maybe you and Frisk can do it together. That would be fun. 

You didn't notice that through out your intense thinking there was someone standing in the entrance to the kitchen. He cleared his throat to get your attention which startled you just a bit. “O-oh, hey Sans. I'm probably in the way huh. Sorry. Oh ah there is more ketchup in the fridge. Sorry I haven't gotten any until now. I got a bunch so go crazy with it if you want.” you tell him stepping back so you were back to counter on the opposite side of the fridge.

“s'fine, was just looking for my coat. Kid took it and the sewing kit you got to try and fix it” he told you. That made you smile.

“Well, they suck at sewing. I hope you don't mind but I fixed it in their place.” you tell him as you go and grab the coat for him. You walk back over and hand it to him. His eyelights sweep over what he could see and for the first time since you brought Sans back home with you. He smiled. It got your heart racing with joy that you could do that little thing to get him to smile. 

“did a decent job, 'spose I should thank you but I think i'll thank the kid instead.” he tells you. Your own smile wavers.

“That's ok, I'm sure they will like that. I'm gonna go get a bit of sleep before I have to take Frisk to school. Night Sans” you tell him. He moves out of the way so you could leave the kitchen and go back to your room. And that is what you did. You slept for about three hours before you woke back up to take Frisk to school. You came back home and went back to sleep for a few more hours. You had told Frisk that you took their work on Sans coat and fixed it all up for him. They beamed at you.


	7. "Call Out My Name"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the last week in the apartment, you are visited by your land lord. Hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i know i said i was gonna post on Christmas and i didn't. family emergency happened so I'm sorry. but i hope you enjoy this even though its kinda bad.

Its the last week in the apartment and you're feeling anxious. Anxious to get into the house so you have more room so you can maybe start finding the others. You had gotten a large truck and many boxes. Most of the stuff in the apartment besides clothes, furniture and dishes have been packed away onto the truck. You had packed all the boxes but asked if papyrus would help you carry out the boxes with you. He gladly helps being every excited to see the house that all of you will be moving into. You smile at him and think he is just the sweetest.

Its the middle of the week, and it seems Sans has decided to grace the rest of the apartment with his appearance. You watch as he just sits on the couch as you and papyrus carry out boxes every now and then. The last box of the day is in your room as its posters and things that decorated your room. You were walking out of your room when there was knocking on your door. You turn your head on the side wondering who it could be. You go and open your door and see its your overly nice, overly handsy land lord. “Oh hey Mr. Richards come on in” you bid him stepping out of the way.

“I came by to see if you need more boxes, for things, or help with furniture?” he asked you. You glanced around thinking a moment.

“I might let me just double check the box in my room.” you go to your room closing the door behind you. Sans had stood up and was standing next to Papyrus after the man came in. Sans eyelights didn't leave the man. Because he has seen him before. He saw the wicked change on his face. The darkness of his soul.

“You two stay put until I'm done and gone.” he tells them. A sound a confirmation came from both collars. No matter how much they both tried to, they couldn't moved. The landlord walked with purpose down the hallway to your room. Opening the door he stepped in and shut it quickly behind him.

It was only a few seconds later when the both of them heard a box fall and then screaming. Papyrus tried to move with all his might trying to force his legs to move but they wouldn't. Sans eyelights go out and all he can do is stare at the bedroom door listening to the screams. About thirty seconds go by and there was one final heartbreaking scream. Maybe from pain or fear Sans can't tell. Then it all goes quiet. Well the screaming stopped but there are still sounds coming from the room. Ones Sans knew all to well. 

What felt like a lifetime passed but in reality it was maybe ten minutes. There was some shuffling then the door opened and the landlord walked out sweaty, breathing heavy, and looked satisfied. Sans grit his teeth together as the man walked by the both of them. The familiar smell of sex rolling off of him. Yet he still couldn't do anything. The landlord leaves the apartment and a few moments later the force that made them stay still left. But Sans grabbed papyrus' arm to keep him from going to you. “hey pap, why don't you see if we got some tea or something and make some. I'll go check on her” Sans tells him. Papyrus was so upset he could only nod.

>>>>>>>>>

Sans made his way to the still ajar door his eyelights still gone. He pushed the door open enough for him to get in then closed it behind him.  
Sans shook his head. There were reddening hand prints he could see on her chest, around her neck, and on her waist and hips. His eyes roamed her for other possible injuries and saw her entire body shaking. Once his eyes landed on her face he was shocked. She was looking at him but her eyes were dull and clouded. Almost like she was dead but he knew better from the constant flow of tear coming from the corner of her eyes and running down her face. He sighed, he rummaged threw her dresser getting some different clothes. He lets his eyelights come back for the sake of not scarring her. 

He lets his magic reach out for your soul and for the first time he sees a human soul besides the kids that is bright and full of color and not just one color. Globules of red and blue and green and every other color he has seen morphs around your soul. But the outside of the soul is cracked, a single thick crack that should have shattered it streaks from the top to the very point of the heart shape. He wonders what it was that caused your soul to almost shatter so many times to make the crack so big . And what kept it from shattering. He saw small spider like cracks radiating outwards from the large crack on the multicolored soul. He wonders if those could be from what just happened. He gently reached out his hand and used his magic to lift you a bit so he could dress you quickly. Even with him doing so you weren't roused from the state you were in. after he dresses you he lets you rest on your bed. He then starts quietly talking to you hoping that maybe his voice would help pull you out of the trance your in. 

“so ah you like jokes?” he asked pausing then continued “why did the cowboy want a wiener dog, he wanted a _long little dogie_ ” he chuckled some at his own joke. Its been a while since he could enjoy them. “ah how did skeletons deliver their mail in the old west, by _bony_ express” he kept telling joke after joke. About eight minutes later after another joke he hears a little giggle. He looks over at the noise and see you a sad smile on your face. 

>>>>>>>>>>

You reach up and cover your face, tears still streaming down but no longer incapacitated. The joke you heard was funny enough to get you to giggle. You move your hands from your face a sad smile gracing your features. You look and see Sans of all people sitting on your bed looking at you. You look down and see you're dressed. You're a little confused.

“I'm gonna assume you helped, so thank you.” you tell him in a raspy voice. you grab your pillow and hug it to your chest as you turn towards Sans. And that was when Sans realized that while you were screaming, it wasn't for them. You didn't scream any commands for them to help. For them to come to your rescue. You endured being rapped by the landlord, in favor of commanding them to help. A few moments later there is a soft knock on your door. Sans gets up and opens the door to papyrus holding a mug. 

“thanks pap,” he said as he turned to place the mug on the small bedside table. You looked and could see papyrus wring his hand with worry. “lets leave her alone, we'll let you know when you need to go get the kid” Sans tells you and he turns back around to the door and turns pap to leave and pulls the door closed behind him as he walks out.


	8. "Happier"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Undyne joins the party"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today to make up for not posting on Christmas. Also to make up for the shit that was the last one!

After what happened you noticed Sans spending more time out in the apartment. He was still distant but showed his face more often through the last few days of being in the apartment. Though over the weekend everyone except Sans helped move the furniture onto the truck. Once everything was moved in and unpacked you gave all the others a full tour of the house. The house has many bedrooms because you were going to take in more children from the foster system of the city. You tell frisk that their room is the one next to yours. You move to another section of the house and show sans and papyrus two bedrooms next to each other that they could claim. 

Getting to the main living room you let them all sit down and get ready to tell them something important. “ok you guys, so since we have a bunch more room, I'm going to look into finding your other friends. Undyne and Alphys.” frisk and papyrus are happy about that, though you think Sans might be to though he doesn't show it. 

That night before frisk went to bed you visited them in their room taking a piece of paper and pen. They look to see you and smile. “hey squirt, I have something to ask you since Christmas is coming. I want to get some presents for Sans and Papyrus. And the other two as well. You want to help?” you ask them. They snatch the paper and pen and start writing quickly. Taking about five full minutes to write things down. 

'ok so Sans likes stars so anything to do with that would be cool and he also like jokes so maybe we could get him joke books and science books. Papyrus likes figurines we could find some for him. Alphys and Undyne like anime so a bunch of that for them to watch. Um I don't know anything else, if I can go with you shopping I can help find other things' they show you. You smile. “Heck yeah squirt I would love if you helped me shop for your friends.” you tell them. They get a big smile on their face and go to hug you. You stiffen a bit but allow them to give you a quick hug.

That night you pull your laptop off of your bedside table and open it up to see if you could find Undyne or Alphys again. Undyne was at a large gym in the next city over. She is owned by the gym and teaches classes for them. Not to difficult. You figure you could go get her tomorrow. You can take her to a store and let her pick out some clothes and things to decorate her room with.

The next day frisk was off of school, they are off until after the new year. So you ask if Papyrus and Sans wouldn't mind babysitting them while you were out running errands. Papyrus agreed pulling Sans into doing so weather or not he wanted to.

You drive the half hour to the city and take another half hour looking for the large gym. You walk in and see many people running on treadmills. Lifting weights and all sorts of other kinds of exorcises. You could hear yelling coming from a room down a hall. Some one comes to the desk to see if you need help. “Yes, I would like to speak to the one that owns the monster that works here please?” you ask. The person gets a strange look on their face, then picks up the phone on the desk, dials a number and waits a few moments.

“Yes sir there is some one here who would like to speak with you, I'm not sure sir would you like me to ask? Yes sir.” They pull the phone away from their ear and look back at you. “What would you like to speak to him about?” they ask you.

“I would like to purchase the monster that works here.” you tell them.

“They wish to purchase Undyne sir, alright I will let them know. Good bye” they hung up the phone and turned your attention back to you. “he will be here in about ten minutes, he is in the middle of overseeing the class that Undyne is teaching.” they tell you. You nod and move to lean on the front window and wait.

The ten minutes pass slowly but do pass. From the hall you heard the yelling from a door opens the people that were in the class come out wiping them selves down with towels and drinking from water bottles. The last few people that left one wasn't human. The man and the monster that walked out last the man was fit very fit in a muscle shirt and some basketball shorts. The monster female was tall just as tall as Papyrus, she had striking red hair in a pony tale and bright blue scales. She was in a black tank top and dark green shorts. She looked at you and crossed her arms. 

“Are you the one that wants to purchase Undyne?” asked the man. You nodded.

“I am, what ever you need from me I will pay” you tell the man. 

“If you can afford the hiring cost and first month of salary for a new teacher then she's yours.” you nod.

“Alright then, could you figure that so I have a solid amount please?” you ask. He nodded and went behind the desk grabbing a small calculator to figure it.

“It'll be about six grand, think you can cover that?” he asks with a cocky smile and attitude. You pull out a check book write a check for six grand then look up and ask him.

“To who should I make it out to, you or the gym?” you ask. His jaw drops and you just wait for his answer. You wait a bit longer then just hand him the check name blank like the ones previous you have made. You walk forward hand him the check and smile. The other person at the desk hands you her papers and you do the new owner command to transfer her to you. “come on Undyne, lets go shopping and get you some clothes.” you motion for her to follow you out to your car. 

“What are you at?” comes her gruff voice as she asks on the way to the closet store.

“I have some friends at home that wanted me to find you, one's about your height, likes to wear a scarf and gloves. Oh and is a skeleton.” you tell her a smile on your face as you drive.  
“Wait, you have papyrus?” she asks her voice coming more strained like she was angry.

“Well yes, but I purchased him from his last owner because they were beating him. And I have his brother as well. Sans. And I also have your ambassador. I'm looking after them. They are the one that wanted me to find you and the others. I'll be going for Alphys in a few days.” you tell her. You pull into the parking lot of the store and park.

“And you have enough room for everyone?” she asks still a little skeptical. You smile and pull out your cell phone and show her a picture of the outside of the house.

“Its got eight bedrooms four bathrooms and full basement.” you tell her. Her jaw drops and you could see she has sharp shark like teeth.

“Dang nerd! you got one big house.” she exclaimed. You get out of the car and go shopping for clothes and decorations for her room. The one thing she really wanted was a large poster of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. You smiled and bought everything.


	9. "I Won't Give Up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alphys Joins the Party"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while since i've updated sorry about that, not really been motivated to do much of anything and trying to find a job has been stressing me out. but anyway here is a slightly longer then normal chapter. i'll try and get some more chapters up later today if i can.

You get back home with Undyne and watch as both Papyrus and Frisk run and give her a hug. You carry in some of her things and let them have a reunion. You go to the rooms where papyrus and sans' rooms. You pick one on the other side of the hall and open it up. The bed was dressed with simple sheets and blankets. You put the clothes of hers that you grabbed down and went back to find her. When you did she had frisk hanging upside down by their legs from her arm. You smiled as you watched her lower them safely back to the ground and look at you. “Come on Undyne I'll show you too your room, you'll be across from papyrus” you tell her. She picks up the stuff she brought in and carries it to the room.

She looks around and lets her guard finally down. She slumps and sits on the bed with a huff. You smile sadly at her. “Hey you want to put up that poster?” you ask her.

“Yeah,” she digs it out of one of the bags and looks at the walls, “that wall” you nod and tell her to hang on while you get something to put it up on the wall with. You return back with some adhesive putty and tear of a large chunk and work it with your fingers. Then with your help holding the poster in place she takes the putty and puts it on the corners and tacks it to the wall.

“Oh I just remembered something hang on I'll be right back.” you tell her. You run to your room and grab the few box sets of anime that you have that had been collecting dust in the storage unit you used for the stuff your couldn't fit in the apartment. You go back and hold them out to her. “here, maybe you can get more use out of them then me, I haven't watched any of these in a while.” you tell her. You handed her a box set of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, D.N. Angel, D. Grayman, and Ouran High School Host Club. 

“Your a TOTAL NERD!” she yells as she looks through the series you brought her. “That's it, tonight is ANIME NIGHT!” she says as she walks back out of her room and back down to the others. You were totally ok with having an anime night with them. For dinner that night before the anime started you ordered pizza, soda and bread stick with three different kinds of dipping sauce. The whole nine yards for this impromptu anime party. The group let Frisk pick the anime to start with and they chose Fullmetal Alchemist. You were a little hesitant to let them watch it but they pleaded, with the help of both papyrus and Undyne, so you eventually caved but told them that if they had any nightmares then they could come to you or anyone they felt comfortable going to. 

They nodded and you popped in the first disk. The opening theme came on and you sang along to the Japanese as best you could. Sans was sitting next to papyrus, Undyne on the seat next to papyrus's other side, frisk on her lap so that left one of the reclining chairs for you. It felt nostalgic watching it again.

A few days pass and Christmas gets closer and closer. Its the evening of the day so you go to your laptop and do a bit of research to see if you could find the man or woman who has Alphys. After about ten to fifteen minuets you find out that she is owned by a man who is doing research to find a more efficient form of geothermal energy, and he's looking for funding for his research. That to you proved to be to a benefit to your cause. You figure you could fund the mans research and maybe convince him to move his lab to your town in exchange of maybe trading Alphys to you. If she wanted to help him with his research you would let her. So that was your plan.

That next day you told the others this time that you are gonna see if you can go and get Alphys. Undyne was the most excited, which you thought was kinda cute. The drive back to the city that Undyne was in previously was a bit faster now that you new where you were going. Though finding the building that she was in was a little difficult. But eventually you did find it.

Pulling in was a little scary, the building was so big. You figured it had to be to be able to house the machines and things they need for what ever it was they did. You walk in and luckily see a reception desk. You ask if you can see Dr. Jarred Wilson. He was the geothermal scientist. The receptionist gave you directions to his lab and you made your way there. You rode the elevator to the third floor and came to a long hallway. You read the little sticky note that had the simple directions and went to the last room on the left. You knocked and shortly after a small yellow lizard or dinosaur like monster opened the door. You smiled in thanks to her as she let you in. The Dr. had short brown hair and was tall. Almost the height of Papyrus tall. He looked up from the deck he was sitting behind and gave you a smile. “Thank you Alphys, can I help you ma'am?” he asked you. You smiled at that Alphys seemed to be treated fairly well. You turned your smile to him and asked him his same question back.

“Actually I was wondering if I could help you? I hear you need funding for your research. I'm willing to fully fund your research on a few conditions. If they seem reasonable then I hope we could be good possible partners.” once you finished your little speech he looked intrigued.

“And what are these conditions?” he asks leaning closer on his desk and motions for you to sit. You do before you start speaking again. 

“Well you see, I have a few friends that really wanted me to find Alphys here, so if you let me have her and if you can move your research to Ebott City then you will have all the funding you need. And if Alphys wants to keep assisting in this research of her own free will so to speak then I will not stop her from helping you out.” you tell him. 

“And you will provide all the money for equipment and field research I may need to do?” he asks. You nod. “as long as I give you Alphys and move to Ebott City?” you nod again. Jarred leans back in his desk chair and thinks a moment. “It would be closer to the core Alphys keeps telling me about, I would love to see it if I could get the permits to go under the mountain.” he mumbles. “It will take some time to get all my things there but if you could help with the moving expense I don't see why I couldn't” he finally says. You smile. 

“Wonderful, I can write you a check for a thousand dollars right now to cover it, if its not enough I can give you my number and send you more” you tell him grabbing your purse and pulling out your check book to do just that. He looks at you flabbergasted. You tear the check out and hand it to him. “Do you have her papers hear? I would like to take her home with me until your settled in Ebott. Then we can meet again and if she wants to help out I'll have her with me if not then you can hire an assistant I'm sure.” you tell him. He opens a drawer on his desk and pulls out a manila folder and hands it to you. You open it and look for the new owner command and transfer her to yourself. You give him your number before you leave.

“I have a feeling this is going to be the beginning to a beautiful partnership” he tells you standing and outstretching his hand to shake yours. You do so quickly and turn to leave with Alphys.


	10. "People Help The People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Frisk go Chriatmas shopping, and decorate the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its taken me this long to post another chapter. still trying to find a job for those of you that care. so sine its been a while have a longer chapter. i will try another chapter today too but no promises.

You take Alphys to the same store you did Undyne to get her some clothing and things for her room. On the drive back to Ebott city she finally asks you something. “Y-You said that y-you have some f-friends that wanted you to f-find m-me?” you smile sideways at her as you continue to drive.

“Sure do, lets see one is a big blue scaly fish monster with ridiculously red hair, the other two are skeletons and the last one is this adorable mute kid that helped you guys get out of the mountain.” you tell her. You hear a quiet gasp from her.

“Y-You have U-Undyne?” she asks.

“Yep, she was pretty excited about maybe seeing you. Now I might be reaching here but did you and her have something going on?” with your question you see her face go bright red. “I'm going to take that as a yes, well I'm glad I could reunite the two of you, you can have the room next to hers, across from Sans.” you tell her. She doesn't really reply, you figure shes probably nervous to see her old girlfriend. It wasn't much longer when you pull up to the drive way and to the house. You help her grab her things and carry them inside. Once inside you had to almost duck when a blue blur came at you and scooped up Alphys. It was Undyne and she had Alphys cradled in her arms giving her many light kisses all over her face. Alphys' face got redder and redder the longer she received the attention. 

You leave the two adorable lovers alone for now as you grab the bags that Alphys dropped and take them up the stairs to the room next to Undyne's. You place them just inside the door for her to organize at her leisure. You go back down to see if the others have seen Alphys yet. You look into the living room and see them all there sitting and just asking Alphys what shes been up to. You didn't want to bug the reunion any so you leave them be. It was getting close to dinner time anyway so you start making food for everyone. 

The next morning you realized that Christmas was three days away, you had to go shopping with Frisk for all of the presents for everyone. You decided after breakfast you would see if they wanted to go. You go down to the kitchen and see Papyrus and Frisk watching cartoons from the living room, pancakes that's what you were going to make for breakfast. You pull everything out of the fridge and pantry and get started. As you figured the smell of food cooking drew the two from the living room to you like moths to a flame. Halfway through making the pancakes the rest of your guests came to the kitchen. Once all the pancakes were made everyone began to dig in. You made eye contact with Frisk while they were eating, “Hey squirt, shopping after breakfast?” you ask them. They think for a moment then remember what the two of you were going to do. They nod vigorously and hasten there breakfast eating. “Slow down squirt we got all day” you tell them.

“What are you guys going shopping for?” asks Undyne mouth full of syrup covered pancake.

“It's mine and Frisks secret, think you guys can handle being alone in the house for a while?” you ask them. 

“Yeah, we can watch the rest of that alchemist anime” Undyne says.

“F-Fullmetall A-Alchemist?” Alphys asks her.

“Uh-hu” Undyne says as she takes another bite of food. It wasn't long until Frisk was hopping down from their seat and bringing their dishes to the sink. 

“Alright squirt lets go get changed and we'll head out.” you tell them and they are off running to their bedroom. You follow behind at a slower pace. You change into some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Grabbing a hoodie you pull it on before you go back down the stairs. Frisk was there already tying their shoes. You get out both of your coats, scarfs and hats. “I expect the house to still be standing when we get back!” you call to the group.

“No promises nerd!” Undyne called back, it made you laugh. You usher Frisk and yourself out of the door and head to the car.

Twenty minuets and one car ride later you arrive at the mall. Figuring it was the best place to find a lot of different stores to get what was on frisks list.

The fist place you go to is a science store, you walk around it with Frisk and watch as they pull some books off of the shelves. One you notice was about quantum physics. Then all of a sudden Frisk runs over to a display of telescopes. They point at it. You walk over to look it over. It looked like a good model one that could work pretty well from the back yard. “For Sans?” you ask them, they nod. You find a box of the same telescope and start carrying it around. They go back to the books and look for more. They end up getting a book on astronomy and applied physics to go along with the other one. 

You carry the telescope up to the counter to check out. Frisk puts the books on the counter as well. You pay cash for the gifts and head off to the next store, the next was a toy story for Papyrus you figured. You followed them around and watched as they grabbed figurines and puzzle books, and other puzzle like things. Papyrus was easy. You paid for them and made your way to the next store. This one was a entertainment kind of store, video games anime and movies. The first anime Frisk picked up was the box set of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Then followed up with magical girl type anime and then ones with strong girls that had giant swords. You grabbed the box set of Fairytale figuring they all would like that. Stopping by the book store on the way out you get a few joke books for Sans. You take all the purchases from the mall and take them to your car to leave. 

Remembering that you had to get Frisk some presents you stop at the store you frequent most and pick up some more clothes and some toys. And things for the house that you have been meaning to get. You drive back home and leaving frisks things in the car you carry all the others presents into the house and Frisk takes them up to your room. You talked about wrapping them together on the way back. You take the ones they couldn't grab and rush them up to your room. You spend about an hour helping Frisk wrap the present you doing the bigger items. Once they were wrapped you went down and into your garage pulling your fake Christmas tree down from a rack. You pull it into the living room and begin to get it all out and set it up. The others were to engrossed in the anime to really notice what you were doing. 

You glanced at the TV to see where in the story they were. Edward and Ling were inside Gluttony and Edward was about to do the Elric Telepathy bit with the piece of Alphonse's arm he had. That part always made you laugh. Frisk came down back in pajamas and seeing what you were doing knelt next to you and began to help. “CONVENIENTLY AWAKEN TELEPATHIC POWERS! ELRIC BROTHER TELEPATHY!! AHHHHH COME IN BROTHER COME IN!!” came the screaming voice of Edward. You start giggling Frisk along with you as you keep putting up the tree. Shortly after the commotion from the TV stopped and Undyne was looking over the back of the couch. 

“What are you nerds doing?” came her voice.

“Putting up the Christmas tree, its Christmas in a few days and you never know what Santa is gonna bring, right Frisk?” you ask them they turn to Undyne and nod sternly. You finish putting the branches on the fake tree an the others gather around it. You give them smaller boxes of baubles and things to hang on the tree. You pull out the rainbow lights that go around the tree and start wrapping it around the tree. You plug it in and all the lights light up. Frisk then starts putting different things hanging from the tree, anime themed baubles, green, red, and golden colored ornaments the others taking the lead from Frisk start doing it to. You were surprised to see Sans standing next to papyrus watching him place the ornaments in very strategic patterns. You slowly make your way around and look at how the others are faring with their section of the tree. Undyne's and Frisk look relatively the same, as random as could be. Alphys' section was a little more patterned. Though its hard to tell. I think she tried to keep the anime charters that she had from the same anime together in small groups. All in all the tree looked great. And you were happy when everyone came to decorate it with you and Frisk. 

You look around the house and think that it could use some more decorations. So you go back out to the garage and grab the box that was underneath the tree. You carry it back inside and open it up by the stairs. You had a munch of fake garland to wrap around the banister of the stairs. And a sizable wreath to go on the wall behind the TV. It only took about half an hour with all the help to decorate the rest of the house. You were happy and feeling giddy because the coming holiday.


	11. "You Are The Reason"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas morning, and someone unexpected arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter for today! hope you enjoy!

The next day it began to snow heavily. All of the monsters were excited, you were just happy that you were going to have a white Christmas. That night when Frisk was sleeping was when you wrapped their gifts. And the night before Christmas you put out all of the gifts. The morning of Christmas you started breakfast very early, before Papyrus was even awake. You made peppermint pancakes and waffles, all sorts of eggs and bacon. A sizable smorgasbord for everyone. 

After breakfast was done you ran up the stairs to the monsters rooms and knocked on all of their doors waking them up. “Up UP! Its Christmas!!! you guys Santa Came!!!” you dashed off to frisks room and knocked on their door. “Frisk come on Santa came!!” you call to them. It was a short time later when their door opened and they pushed past you to get down the stairs. You followed behind them getting to the tree while everyone else was rubbing sleep and the like from their eyes as they walked over. “Sans She's Telling The Truth Santa Came!” exclaimed the excitable skeleton. You smiled at all of their faces as they looks at the presents underneath the tree. “ok we can open presents now but then breakfast will get cold, so how about breakfast first?” you asked them. They nodded all still kind of asleep. Breakfast passed and all of the monsters slowly began to wake up while eating.

You ate your fill then made your way back to the Christmas tree taking up position to hand out presents. The others come in shortly after. They all sat down around you looking on with excitement. You grab the first present it it was marked for Undyne. “here you go Undyne” you tell her as you hand her the present. 

“Awesome!” she says as she begins to rip the paper to shreds opening the first season of kill la kill. “ALRIGHT MORE ANIME!” she calls. You grab the next one this one being for Sans.

“Here you go Sans” you say handing the smaller of the two skeletons his first present with a smile. He takes it and rips the paper revealing the Astronomy book. He sets it down next to him with out a word. You pick the next present, for Papyrus. 

“Guess it's your turn now pap, here you go” he rips the present from your hands and opens the box of new figurines. 

“Nyeh heh heh” he laughed. The next present was for Alphys her box set of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She was happy about that then last but not least was Frisk, they opened a big this of coloring books and crayons. And that was how the rest of the present opening went. Until the last one left was for Sans and it was the big one. He ripped it open and saw the box, his eye lights disappeared. Them doing so worried you, maybe he didn't like the model or was upset at the present. But shortly they came back and he looked over the box. You caught Frisk staring at you and they winked giving a hidden thumbs up. You stood up to get something to throw all of the wrapping paper away but that was when Undyne spoke up. 

“No way” she got up and ran to the back door throwing it open. That was when you looked out the large window and saw a large figure standing in the backyard. You ran outside to get a better look. “I KNEW IT WAS YOU ASGORE!” Undyne said. He chuckled lightly then looked past her to you. Face pleasant. Frisk, still in there pajamas, runs threw the falling snow and throws themselves at the large monster. Asgore catches them and hugs them, Frisk practically disappears in all of his fur. 

“Why don't you guys come back in, you too Asgore” you tell the group. Asgore nods and follows the others back inside. You go to the kitchen and pull out your tea kettle remembering that the king likes to drink tea. You pull out the box of chamomile tea you had stashed somewhere. As you let the others celebrate his arrival you prepare him a cup of tea. It was a short time later when you brought out his cup of tea, slightly sweetened, and found him sitting on the floor with the others, Frisk sitting on his lap. “Tea Asgore?” you asked him. 

“I hope you can pardon me arriving like this” he says with a respectably deep voice, nodding as he takes the mug of tea. It was dwarfed in his hand but he was still able to drink. “Thank you young one.” he expressed his thanks after taking a sip a hum of appreciation coming from him. 

“I'm kinda curious about how you got here?” you ask him. He take another sip of tea then puts it down next to him.

“Ah yes let me get to why I am here, I've been searching for Frisk since I have escaped my collar. I was hoping someone nice had been able to take them in and I am pleasantly surprised by seeing everyone else here as well.” he began. “I escaped my owner and fled back to the mountain. Back underground. There is where I would have liked to be once the order to terminate was processed and I turned to dust. The order as I understand takes less then a day to locate the monsters collar and execute them. But I was underground for longer. It was the morning after I arrived that the collar made a funny noise and fell off.” he said this a produced the seemingly dead collar. “I was hoping since my scientist is here she would be willing to look at it and see if she can figure out what happened” he said holding the collar out to Alphys. The much smaller monster took his large collar away and began to look it over. She was able to crack it open with her little claws and begin to thoroughly look it over. 

“I s-see what happened, the residual m-magic from the underground m-must have confused the collar e-enough to short-circuit it, almost everything i-inside is fried.” Alphys told everyone. Well now you know how the collars can be removed.

“You know I'm actually really glad your alive, I was devastated to see that you had the termination order.” you tell him as you finally sit in the small group. The others look at you. You shrug figuring you will give them your reason for keeping it secret from them later. “Anyway Asgore your more then welcome to stay here as long as you need or want.” you tell the large monster.

“Well, I appreciate the hospitality but I must get back to the underground, you see as I was searching for Frisk I was also looking for those of your race that would help form a resistance. I have quiet a few humans that are helping” he says to all the others.

“Count me in, if you need a base for humans to come too or you think you need a specific monster I will be more then happy to find them and purchase them so I can get the to you. Anything you need please just let me know.” you tell the Ex-King of monsters. His head tilts to the side as he regards you. 

“I'm surprised you are so willing to help that much.” he tells you. You smile sadly at him.

“I made a vow to myself the night Frisk and Papyrus asked me if I would find the rest of their friends. That I would do what ever I could to help get you guys out of this slavery situation, or die trying” you tell him a broad grin on your face. “so what ever you need, a place for people to come and stay before going to the mountain you have it, a place to pick up food and clothing and other kinds of supplies, my house is your house. So please use it how you see fit.” you tell him. A large paw comes and rest on your shoulder, its weight surprising you slightly. 

“You offer so much for us to use, if you will not regret it then I shall inform my human allies of your home.” he tells you.

“I wont regret it promise.” you tell him. He chuckles some and picks up his now most likely cold mug of tea and drained it in one go. He stood and so did everyone else. Frisk was attached to his leg as he walked. It was cute. But once he got to the back door they let him go. 

It was then that Sans thought maybe things will get better. He hoped at least.


	12. "Talking To The Moon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans wants to know what happened in your past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok its been a while i know i'm sorry. still having a hard time being motivated enough to work on this. but i have the outline of one more chapter so i have at least one more chapter to work on, then i'll have to do some thinking about what i want to happen. thanks for being patient with this.

Ever since the incident with the landlord sans has been wondering what had caused that thick crack in your soul and what caused it to keep from shattering. With what you have told Asgore a few days ago he feels like he can finally trust that your not gonna use them for anything bad. Which he is thankful for. So the third day or so after Christmas was the day he decided he was going to ask about it.

It was mid-morning when sans came up to you. “uh hey, can we talk about something?” he asked you. You had been standing at the back door watching papyrus, frisk, and Undyne play in the snow. Alphys was watching outside all bundled up. You decided to call them in shortly first you were going to make some hot cocoa. You turn to sans to answer his question. “Sure, lets go to the kitchen I want to make them hot cocoa for when they come in” you tell him thumbing to the small group behind you. You walk into the kitchen and pull out a large pot and fill it with the rest of the milk in the gallon and opening the next use half of this one. You turn the stove on so it can warm up the milk. 

“so uh, i don't really know how to do this with out being blunt so i'm just gonna ask. what happened to your soul to make it look like it does?” he asked you, but you don't know what he's talking about.

“I don't understand what you mean” you tell him, you add the hot cocoa powder to the warming milk.

“what i mean is your soul should have shattered a long time ago and you should have been dead many times over. With that kind of damage something terrible had to of happened. i want to know what terrible thing happened.” he tells you. Brushing aside the soul thing you realize what he could possibly be talking about. You've never told anyone not even your old foster parents though you suspected they had an idea. What with you avoiding their touch and almost constant nightmares.

“Its a long story, one I don't feel like talking about” you tell him stirring the cocoa into the milk as it starts to slowly steam. There is a pause in conversation and you think he dropped it but that was when he asked you something else.

“is it along the lines of what the landlord did to you?” he asked hating to bring up something that happened a few weeks ago. He gave you some time to answer but you don't say anything. Keeping your eyes on the pot of slightly now bubbling hot cocoa. You didn't want it to boil over. “i'm gonna take your silence as a yes. Did, did it happen when you were a kid?” his voice had gone softer but that still didn't keep the tears from coming to your eyes. You turn off the hot cocoa to let it cool and turn on sans. Your tears where streaming down your face. 

“I don't want to talk about it” you tell him sternly, that was when the back door slid open so you quickly wipe your eyes and call to the others that you made hot cocoa for them so they could get warm. You leave the kitchen before they could see you and you make your way to your bedroom to calm down.

Sans sighed, maybe he should let you come to him when you finally decide to talk about it because he thinks you should get what ever it is off of your chest. He perks up a bit when the others come in to get mugs for the hot cocoa. 

In your room you lay on your bed breathing calmly but the tears are still coming off and on. You keep wiping them thinking of what sans wanted you to tell him. Why would he want to know about that. He said something about your soul being cracked? You shrug still not really understanding. You decide to get some rest crying has and always wares you out. So deciding to let the others make dinner later you chose to nap.

You must have been more tired then you thought, you wake up to the sky dark and the house quiet. You get up and stretch and go down for something to eat. You eat some overcooked spaghetti. Then going to the living room you pull the thicker of the throw blankets around your shoulders and head out the back door outside. The lights out here weren't as strong as where you lived in the apartment before so you could see some more starts then usual. Its wasn't long after sitting on the stairs that the sliding back door slid open and you heard some soft foot steps and some clinking of small metal parts. You look over your shoulder to see sans carrying his new telescope. “Finally using your telescope huh?” you ask him. His head snaps to you at the sound of your voice.

“i ah, wasn't expecting anyone to be out here” he tells you. He walks out into the yard a bit past the stairs and sets down his telescope. Then instead of looking through it he comes to sit next to you on the stairs. 

“You're not going to try and interrogate me again are you? If so you can just forget it” you tell him as he sits. You're really surprised that he is sitting right next to you. Before he would have take a spot as far away from you as he could get. 

“no I'm not gonna interrogate you,” he looks up at the sky and sighs, “listen, i'm; i'm sorry for being kind of a jerk to you and how i acted since you got me out of that place. thank you for that by the way” he glances at you from the corner of his eye socket. You just nod for the sake of acknowledging him. “you know since this whole enslavement situation happened my view of humans has changed. I could only tolerate frisk but i've been feeling more normal since you told Asgore you want to help get us out of this. And uh, if you ever want to talk about what happened i would be more then happy to lend you an ear.” he tells you. You let a small smile grace your lips. He stands up and turns to stand in front of you, he holds out his hand for yours. You look at him then take his hand. He pulls you up to stand with more strength then you though he would have. “come on lets check out this telescope” he leads you to the telescope letting go of your hand after the short distance. He points the telescope at the sky at a certain angle. “go ahead, you get first dibs” 

“What am I going to be looking at?” you ask him. He just grins at you and nods toward the telescope. You roll your eyes some then look into the eye piece of the machine. Its Jupiter. “Jupiter? Why Jupiter?” you ask him. You look at him and take a step back so he can look too. 

“its one of the brightest in the sky and the biggest, so I thought it would be easy to see” he tells you looking up at you. You pull the blanket a bit more around you finally starting to feel the cold. 

“I think I'm gonna go in, get some hot cocoa. Do you want some too?” you ask him. He picks up his telescope and makes his way back over to the stairs. The two of you go in and you head to the kitchen to make two mugs of hot cocoa. He comes into the kitchen presumably after taking his telescope to his room. The two of you sit at the counter drinking from your mugs to warm up. 

The silence between the two of you feels more companionable then it did before. You think to yourself that out of the friends you have staying with you he is the one that deserves to know what happened to you as a child and growing up. You turn to put your empty mug in the sink to be cleaned later. You take a steadying breath then speak up. “About what you asked earlier, I'll tell you but not now. I will tell you but you have to give me time ok?” you ask him. He looks at you eyes soft in a way. 

“you got it kid, take as much time as you need. I'll be right there when you're ready” he tells you.

“You know, I'm starting to like this you more then the other you. I'm gonna see if I can't get some more sleep. Goodnight sans.”

“heh, thanks. good night (Y/n)”


	13. "Broken Girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time to make up for the time between this chapter and the last. 
> 
> Some pretty bad stuff happens in this chapter but it needs to for things to make sense. Read with caution. There is a trigger warning and line breaks to separate the sections. If you do not want to read it there will be a vague description of what happened in the end notes so you can still understand what happened.
> 
> P.s. if i didn't say until now the titles of all the chapters are songs that i though would kinda fit the theme of each chapter.

Its been some time since Asgore's visit. And you've had people come and drop of a supply list and staying a night before heading to the mountain. Not many people but a few. Frisk made friends with them all while they stayed. New years eve day rolled around quickly. You were going to plan a simple party for your monster friends. Some movies, snacks, drinks and bored games. 

You went out that afternoon to the store to get games and movies, then to the groceries store for food for everyone and drinks. Walking threw the store you caught a glimpse of a man that looked scarily like your dead father, you paused walking for a moment and just stared. Your heart beat faster but you continued on with your shopping ignoring the man completely. You finished your shopping getting more snacks and drinks then you planned. Pushing the cart to your car you opened the trunk and began to put your goods away before slamming the trunk closed. That was when stabbing pain bloomed from the back of your head and things went black.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

(TRIGGER WARNING: From here to the next line break is going to be very graphic depiction of incestuous rape and abuse. Please read with caution. The end notes will have a synopsis of what happened so you get the gist of what transpired.)

The next time your eyes open it was heard to tell. The room around you was almost pitch black. The back of your head was throbbing and a excruciating headache was making your entire head throb in pain. You go to reach for the back of your head to see what was the matter but you cant move your arms; your tied down and from the feel of it its to a bed. The sound of familiar slightly stumbling footsteps come up stairs and down the hall. The hall light comes on and from what little light your getting from under the door you realize your in your childhood bedroom. Your breathing quickens. Why would you be here? Who could have...? that was when the memory came, the man at the groceries store. The one who looked like your father. It couldn't have really been him could it. The door opens and there he stands. Tears start to brim in your eyes, the smell of beer reaching your noise.

“Well, well if it isn't my good for nothing daughter.” he says as he makes his way to the bed and sits down. His hair had grayed over time but even with that he looked like the same man from your childhood. “I bet you though I was dead didn't you, lucky for me I'm not.” he tells you, his hand coming to rub away a tear that had escaped your eye. You jerked away from him the best you could. “Been following you through the foster system in this fucking town, even tried to get you back a few times; so we could have a normal life!” he growled as he spoke. “But now you got yourself surrounded by those things, I had to take drastic measures to get you back to me. And now you're here” he said gesturing to your old room.

It was then you noticed that your room hasn't changed sine the last time you saw it. You gather your nerves and ask him a question. “What do you want with me?” your breathing is still quick. But what ever he said you were going to fight; you were going to fight tooth and nail as best as you damn well could.

“I just want to finish what I started all that time ago” he said simply. His hand came to your face again in a rough caress. You jerked away from him again. 

“And what dose that mean?” you asked, already guessing his answer. But you had to make sure. He looks down to his lap and starts chuckling. Slowly he looks back at you and the look on his face sends a shock of horror threw you. You stop breathing your so terrified. 

“Its simple, I'm going to break you. Until the point where you don't put up any resistance. Then I'm going to sell you for quite a high price to a trafficker as a slave. And the safety you knew will be gone. I would have been able to do this while you were a child but if your mother didn't try and kill me and you get taken away because of child protective services. Then you would have already been gone; dead most likely. Children slaves don't last long but they fetch a higher price.” he tells you as he began to unbutton his shirt and remove it. 

You look down and see that you were just in your bra and panties. You pulled at the rope that had your hands tied to the head bored, the only thing it did was dig into your skin. But you pulled again and again watching as your father removed more clothing. You pulled your legs but the rope dug into your ankles. You pulled again with your legs but the rope was to tight and strong that if you kept at it you would dislocate your ankles. Your father showed up at the end of the bed naked and proud. You looked at anything but him. Not giving him the satisfaction. He bent down and pulled the rope that had your ankles bound and made your legs spread. He just chuckled as you tried to close them again but he still had a hold of the rope. He tied the sections of rope to keep your legs spread like they were. 

He climbed onto the bed between them and got slowly closer. He grabbed the front of your underwear and tore them off of you. The fabric dug into your skin painfully before it ripped. He moved over you and grabbed the front of your bra and without preamble tore it off like your underwear. Then forcing you down he moved over you. His stare was hungry, it made you sick to your stomach. He then forced himself inside you. You squirmed and headache be damned you strike out with your head as much as possible before you head but him straight in the noise. He groans in pain then grabs you by the neck and squeezes. 

You squirm more to get out of his hold but with your quickly diminishing air supply it gets difficult to do so. Your head starts swimming from lack of air and large black spots show in your vision. You nearly pass out but then his grip loosens. You breath as he starts moving. You groan in pain and that encourages him more. You start trying to scream for him to stop. His hand comes and clocks you across the face splitting your lip and causing you to bleed. You scream in spite of it all. He clocks you again nearly causing you to go unconscious again. He grabs your breast squeezing hard enough to cause you pain and most likely to bruise. With the last bit of your energy you headbutt him again. Hearing a crack from his face. He groans in pain again and his hand on your throat tightens. This time he doesn't let up until you black out for a short time. That gave him the time to start working on chasing his release. “Fucking bitch, you'll learn not to fight back.” he exclaims as his movements quicken. 

The pain starts to subside with the hormones coursing threw your body. Adrenaline and the endorphins. Your begging for him to finish already. Your already exhausted. You let your mind go to happier memories, to escape whats happening. You remember the first night you had frisk and that papyrus and them built a blanket fort to sleep in. then when you first made pancakes for them, your monster friends. You remember the first time you heard sans voice that you though it was nice. You remember the time before they were all slaves and the hope you had to make lots of monster friends. If you got out of this you were going to do something for them. All of them. 

While in your reverie your father finished, releasing as he pulled out of you. Splattering you with semen. He was breathing heavy. “I'll be back in the morning and do this all over again. Sweet dreams pumpkin, daddy's missed you” and with that he grabbed his clothing and walked out of the dark room.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

your pretty sure your bleeding from between your legs, and other places like your face and lip. If you could just get to your phone you could call for help or something. You grab the head bored and pull yourself to sit up. The pain is starting to come back. You look to see how your hands are tied. The rope is strong but tied badly. With your squirming and movements it was starting to come loose. You kept wriggling your hands around to loosen it further. You don't know what time it is but it felt like hours passed by the time you were able to get one hand free. You sighed and started to pry at the knot holding your other hand. This one was quicker. Then you moved to your feet. Getting them untied with fumbling fingers as best you could. You hoping your father was in a drunken sleep would hear anything but you made sure to be as quiet as you could. You slid to the floor and crawled slowly to your clothes to check for your cell phone. Thank god it was on silent the whole time or he would have noticed. You scan threw your calls and see most of them where from the house. You manage to press the call back button and hear the phone start to ring. “Come on, come on someone pick up please” you beg quietly to the air around you.

“hello?” came the sleepy voice of Sans.

“Oh thank god, Sans I need your help please? Please?” you ask him voice trembling

“(y/n) what happened? where are you? everyone's worried” he replied sounding a little more awake.

“I need you to help me, call the police and have them come to this address” you tell him the address of you childhood home.

“i'll be there in a second, just hang on” he tells you and the line goes dead. You grab your clothes and forgoing undergarments you get dressed. You slowly make your way to the door to find it locked. You curse under your breath and move to the window. Luckily it was unlocked. You push it open and a blast of freezing cold air blows into the room. You instantly start shivering but you climb out and onto the small space of roof below. You pull the window closed and look out over the yard. That was when you saw him. Your bony knight in blue hoodie clad armor. 

“Sans, Sans!” you call to him as loudly as you dared. He looks up and sees you. 

“hold on kid i'll get you down” he tells you as he reaches out to you. One of his eyes starts to glow blue and you feel like your floating. You look down and you are floating. Being slowly moved from the roof to land safely by sans. You nearly collapse next to him but you look at him and smile tears of joy and relief going down your face.

“Thank you,” you tell him repeatedly. He looks at you and reaches out for your face. But you pull away.

“You're bloody, what happened?” he asked. You just shook your head you weren't ready to talk about anything that happened just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape synopsis: you get kidnapped my your father who then takes you to your childhood home. you wake in your old room tied to the bed in you underclothes. he comes in and tells you he is going to rape you until you offer no resistance then sell you to human traffickers as a slave. he would have done it while you were a child but his process was stopped by your mother who tried to kill him and thus you were taken by CPS and put into the foster system of Ebott City. he then followed you until this point and took you so he could finish preparing you for enslavement. durring his raping you fight back as much as you could with your hands and legs tied.


	14. "Battle Scars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter within the week? what?! and its longer then the last one? huh?!
> 
> there is another description of what happened to the reader in this chapter so if you missed the synopsis then it will be here as well.

One moment you were standing shivering in front of your childhood home, Sans having come to save you then next you knew you were standing in front of the closest hospital. You looked around confused then looked at Sans. “Did you just take us to the hospital?” you asked him. He gave a sheepish shrug but lead you into the ER anyway. “Sans what are we doing here?” you asked him.

“you need to get patched up, and checked over. I don't know what happened but it couldn't have been good” he tells you. You just nod and follow him into the hospital. You check in with the receptionist being vague about why you were there. You get called back and put in room number 7. being early the hospital wasn't very busy. You sit on the bed wincing from some residual pain from hours ago. Your throat was sore from being choked and so you asked for some water. Which was provided. It was a short time when the doctor came in. just before Sans stood and started to walk out of the room. “i'm gonna go get your car and take it back to the house, i'll be back in a few minutes” he tells you. You nod not really knowing how he was going to do so but you figured he could manage.

“I'm doctor Singer, What brings you in this morning? Besides what I can see?” the doctor asks as she came in and closed your door. She looked you over with a quizzical look waiting for you to answer. 

“One of my monsters brought me hear, but um do you have a special nurse for sexual assault?” you asked the doctor. She immediately understood what happened and her face softens. 

“We do, but let me look at the visible injuries you have then I will get her to come and do what needs to be done. Do you want to press charges?” the doctor asked. You just nod. She nodded in return and stepped out of the room for a moment. You assumed calling for police. She came back moments later going over to the medical supplies and pulling out a few things. She came over to you and began cleaning the split on your lip and cheek. It stung from the peroxide but only for a few seconds. You didn't need any stitches thank goodness. You noticed as the doctor worked she kept glancing at your neck. You must be getting a bruise already. It was then Sans came into the room holding a small bag. Looked like he got some clean clothes for you while he was doing what he was doing. You were grateful you didn't want to wear cum soaked clothes anymore then you had to. So in thanks you gave him a small smile. The doctor glanced at him as he came in and looked a little unnerved from seeing the small skeleton.

“i'm not gonna fibula but everyone was worried about you, I told them that you're ok and that you'll be home soon.” he says giving a small joke to relax the doctor and yourself. 

“Thanks Sans” you tell him. 

“Ok, I've cleaned the injuries I saw, I'll get the S.A.N.E. here and get things going. The police will be here soon but they wont be able to come in while the examination is in process. He won't be able to be in here unless you deem it. Not my rule, but the rule of the examination.” the doctor said before she left. You nodded. It was roughly five minutes when there was a knock on the room door again. It then opened and another female came in with a medium sized box which you assumed was the stuff for the examination.

“I'm sorry but your going to have to leave the room, unless she says otherwise” the new nurse said as she put the box on the counter next to the sink and began opening it.

“Am I going to have to take my clothes off?” you ask her.

“Yes, I'm sorry” she said understanding you reluctance.

“Go ahead and wait out side the room please?” you asked of Sans. He stood from the chair he had sat down from and moved toward the door.

“i'll be right outside” he says before he left the room. He leaned against the wall next to the door and waited. 

You did as the nurse directed threw the examination, it was intrusive but you assumed it had to be. You were swabbed in various places ans wiped in various places. It took almost an hour to finish the examination. Your clothes were taken as evidence for the police. You were then grateful again for Sans bringing you a clean set of clothes. After the examination was done the nurse took the stuff with her to give to the police. Sans came back into he room followed by the police. It was a man and a woman. “Hello ma'am, I'm Officer O'Mally this is my partner Officer Dickson. We were informed that you would like to press charges for sexual assault, are there any other charges you would like to press against this person?” the female officer asked. You nodded.

“Yes, normal assault and kidnapping” you tell them, Officer O'Mally pulled out a small notepad and began writing. 

“To the best of your memory can you tell us what happened?” asked Officer Dickson. You took a deep shaky breath but nodded nonetheless.

“I went out to get some things for a small new years party, I was at the grocery store when I saw a man that looked like my presumed dead father. Turns out my father wasn't dead and had been following me. I think he hit me over the head with something and knocked me unconscious. When I woke I was tied to the bed in my childhood room in only my underwear and bra,” you paused taking a deep breath to steady yourself as tears started to spring to your eyes, “he came in and told me that he was gonna finish what he had started while I was a child. He was going to break me and sell me to a trafficker as a slave. When he was done telling me what he was gonna do he started to get undressed. He ripped my underwear and bra off and forced himself on me. I tried to fight back but my arms and legs were tied. He choked me and beat me over the head to pacify me while he raped me. I was able to get out after he was done and probably passed out in a drunken stupor. All the movement loosened the rope around my wrists so I was able to spend some hours working on it. Then I untied my legs and crawled to my clothes that were on the floor. I called my house hoping someone would be awake and that was when Sans, my monster picked up the phone I told him where I was and he came to save me” you finished your story with broken sobs and tears streaming down your face. You wanted some kind of comfort so you reached your hand for Sans who instantly took it. You squeezed his hand as you shook from crying. 

“And you said he did this while you were a child?” Officer O'Mally asked disgusted. You just nodded. Despite what you though, it felt good to tell someone. You had stayed quite about it for so long but now it was out in the open, now Sans knew what he wanted back before Christmas. 

“Where is he at now?” asked Officer Dickson. That was when Sans finally spoke you looked at him and saw that the lights that make his eyes were gone. 

“1334 west new haven street, the one with blue shutters and dark green door.” came Sans voice. It sounded a little dark but you just nodded at his correct answer. You were done talking for the night so with the following questions you let Sans answer for you. Before they left you were told that they were going to go and take him into custody and will be notified when there is a court date. The officers left and it took you a few moments afterwards to calm down. You were tired and all you wanted to do was go home and sleep. Frisk didn't start school until the next week so you had time to catch up with sleep and heal from what happened.

“Well, heh now you know what you wanted to know. Though the way I was going to tell you wasn't going to be like this.” you tell him. You haven't released his hand yet and to you it seemed he was ok with that. 

“yeah, though I don't know if I'm happy I know now or not.” he tells you. He moves from sitting on the chair that he pulled closer to the bed to sitting close to you on the bed. He left plenty of space between the two of you understanding that you need space but maybe having a closer source of comfort would be nice. And he wasn't wrong. “would, ah would you be willing to let me check you over? no touching involved I swear” he asked you reassuring you of some sort of process.

“No touching, but ok” you told him. You weren't sure what you were supposed to do so you scooted a little farther away from him but turned towards him. 

“your gonna be the first human I know of beside Frisk that's going to see this. I technically can't do this but its just a rule its not like its programmed into the collars or anything.” he says conspiratorially. You nodded to him that he could do what he needed. So Sans reached out with his hand towards your chest but stopped about four to six inches from touching you. Then a small glow started in his right eye and he pulled his hand back closing his fist as he did so. You felt a tug from your chest, you closed your eyes as it continued not liking the weird feeling of something inside you being pulled on. 

When you opened your eyes again before you was something amazing. It was a multicolored cartoon shaped heart. You watched as the colors swirled and danced casting a small glow around the room. Then you looked closer and saw that the shape was cracked in so many places. But the biggest one was straight down the middle. From where the heart shape dips on the top to the very point ran a thick jagged crack with spider cracks radiating from it. “it got worse” came Sans voice in a whisper. 

“It got worse?” you asked him also whispering. You felt like you were doing something secret and in a way you figured you were. 

“yeah; see the one in the middle,” he asked as he pointed to it; you nodded, “it wasn't that big the first time i saw it” he tells you as he keeps whispering. “i'm still surprised that it hasn't shattered” he whispers more to himself. But what he said previously struck you.

“The first time you saw it? When was that?” you asked looking at him. He looked at you then hearing footsteps coming down the hall he put the heart thing back with a pushing gesture. 

“i'll tell you some other time, I think we can get you home soon.” he says. One of the regular nurses came with your discharge papers which included some following instructions from the S.A.N.E. You signed them and slowly began to get up from the bed. You were still sore and swear you could feel your bruises worsening by the minute. You walked out of the doors that lead to the ER and to the sliding doors to go outside. As the doors opened your felt some weight come on your shoulders. You looked and saw that Sans had taken his hoodie off and gently draped it over your shoulders. He held out his hand for yours with a gentle smile. “lets get home” he says waiting patiently.

“How? You took my car home” you tell him, his smile widened a bit as he watched you take his hand.

“i know a shortcut” he said. You felt your stomach drop like you were on a roller coaster but it only lasted all of a second. Then you were in your room. 

“Did we just?... I'm to tired to process this correctly.” you tell him as you let go of his hand and pull off his hoodie giving it back to him. He puts it back on as you go and sit on your bed. You sigh with relief at being home. “thank you Sans, for saving me and staying with me at the hospital” you tell him genuinely thankful for his help.

“no problem kid, I would have done the same with anyone of my friends.” he tells you. Him calling you his friend sent a spark of joy through you causing you to smile broadly at him. “now get some sleep, sleep as long as you want. Me and the others will keep the kiddo company while you rest” he tells you. You let out a large yawn and just nod.  
“Ok, then tonight lets have a party, I still want to have one with everyone, even if its a day late” you tell him as you lay down and get comfortable.

“i'll let everyone know, sweet dreams pal” he says opening your door to leave. 

“Night Sans” you reply, already starting to drift off. Sans looks at you for a moment his soul aching for what you had gone through. He stepped quietly out of your room gently closing the door as he did so. Turning to go down the hall he saw frisk standing there.

Where did you go? Is she ok? What happened? They signed quickly. Sans sighed. 

“come on i'll tell you what I can, lets go get breakfast” Sans told the child. As they walked slowly from the side of the house Sans told them what happen omitting the more adult things that happened. After breakfast frisk disappeared, Sans looked around for them and finally found them in (y/n)'s room, laying in bed with her. She had frisk pulled to her front face buried in their hair fast asleep. Frisk had fallen asleep again. Sans shook his head and decided to leave the two be. He was going to talk to Undyne about maybe helping to heal her bruises when she woke up.


	15. "Breathe Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its later the day you got home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so its been a while, work sucks as it probably should. my birthday is in a little over a week. i'm in constant pain but i wont let that stop me from working on this. im sorry it took this long but i hope you enjoy the chapter. i will see if i can get another one done and out tomorrow so stay posted. subscribe if you want to find out. and thanks for reading this far. i have a few chapters left of an out line then i need to work on that. if there is something you want to see feel free to leave it as a suggestion.

The next time you wake up someone else was in bed with you, the brown hair was familiar along with the size of the body you held. It was Frisk. They wake up shortly after you had since you moved a bit. They turned in your arms and threw their arms around you and squeezed you as tightly as they could. It was this moment when you realized how much you love this child. You both lay in your bed for a few moments hugging each other. After a small amount of time there came a soft knock on the door before it slowly opens. “hey you two, i wasn't sure if the both of you were awake, i was just here to grab Frisk so you could sleep but guess i don't have to. i'm glad to see you awake though.” he smiles at you as he leans in your door way.

“Yeah, I think I'm gonna shower before I come down,” you look to Frisk, kiss them on the head and let them get off your bed “I'll be down soon promise” you tell them. Sans nods as Frisk walks over to the door. You watch as Sans lets Frisk walk by him, once out of your room they run down the hall and you can hear them stomp dawn the stairs.

“enjoy your shower, we can keep the kiddo occupied until you're done” Sans says. You nod and give him a small smile. He turns and walks away puling your door shut as he does. You stand feeling a bit achy still but you go and grab some clean comfy clothes to change into. You go into your en suite bathroom and start the water running before you start to get undressed. You weren't looking forward to seeing all the bruises from last night. You undress avoiding looking in the mirror. But as you cross you bathroom to get into the warm water you sneak a glance at yourself and your surprised. You look all over yourself for any kind of discolor. But you don;t see anything that resembles a bruise. You get into the shower as you think of how they could have gone so quickly. You stand under the hot water letting is work at the soreness in your body then proceed to clean yourself.

Once Sans got back down stairs he picked up the phone and called the police department. A receptionist cam on the line “Ebott City Police Department how can I help you?” she asked him. 

“yeah can I talk to officer o'mally or officer dickson please?” Sans asks. 

“One moment please I'll transfer you” she says. The phone went quiet and then started ringing again. After a few rings it picked up.

“Officer O'Mally speaking” came the voice o the female officer that Sans saw earlier that morning.

“hi officer, its Sans the skeleton that belongs to (y/n). I called to inform you about something. the trafficker that (y/n) was talking about. i know who that is. go to the address I'm gonna give you, there are a lot of people that need some help.” Sans tells her. There is some rummaging on the other side of the phone. 

“Alright, I'm ready what the address?” she asked. Sans gave her the address of his previous owner and gave her the rough idea of the number of people that were there. 

“he might have some accomplices. the owner of an apartment complex being one.” Sans mentioned. 

“Alright, we'll be sure to check it all out. Thanks for he information” she tells him. 

“no problem, I should be going.” Sans tells her. They say good bye and Sans hangs up the phone. It was a moment later when you came walking threw the space the phone was. “oh hey kid, how ya feeling?” he asks you.

“Better but still a bit sore, can I ask you something?” you ask him.

“sure thing pal, what do you want to know?” he asks you.

“Why do I not have any bruises?” you ask him feeling a bit sheepish.

“oh uh, I had undyne use some of her magic to heal you of what she could. She was able to do the bruises but that was about it. Sorry she couldn't do any more” he tells you. 

“No, no its ok; I appreciate it actually. She didn't have to touch me did she?” you ask him.

“no touch involved, just some warm tingly feeling where your being healed is all.” Sans said with a small nod.

“You said at the hospital that we would talk later about the thing you pulled out of my chest, can we talk about it now?” you ask him. He sighs a heavy sigh and motions for you to follow him. You do so. He takes you back to your room for a bit of privacy you assume. He sits on your bed and you sit some distance away from him. 

“the thing I pulled out of your chest at the hospital is your soul. Everything that makes you you. i saw it back when we were in the apartment. after the incident with the landlord. when you were uh inside your head. i used my magic to help you get dressed. but I had pulled it out then and saw the cracks. the small cracks coming from the main one happened during that time and the one that goes down the middle must be the one that happened with your dad, while you were a kid and last night.” he tells you. Its a lot to take in for the moment but after thinking about it you nod. 

“And the colors? Do they mean anything?” you ask him. He smiles a little and nods.

“they do though i've never seen a soul like yours. Usually a soul is just one color. One attribute. Red for determination, cyan for patience, orange for bravery, blue for integrity, purple for perseverance, green for kindness and yellow for justice. But yours is so different, its a mix of all of them. I'm not sure what to call it yet maybe I can talk with Alphys about it if that's ok with you?” he tells you. 

“I'll have to think about it. But you've never seen a soul like mine before? Is it that strange?” you ask him.

“well I think its kind of amazing actually. I'm sure it means something but we'll have to figure it out together pal.” he tells you a smile gracing his face.

“Ok, as long as there is no touching involved.” you tell him.

“of course kid, I'm pretty sure there will be no touching involved. And if there is its not gonna be intrusive at all.” he tells you. You nod again. 

“Ok, I trust you Sans” you tell him. A flash of surprise crosses his face for a moment but then he goes back to being normal.

“thanks kid, you hungry? we can get you something to eat” he says standing up from your bed to leave.

“Wait a sec, I know I thanked you before but I'm not sure you realize how thankful I am that you came to save me.” you tell him.

“you're the one that got yourself out of that situation, i just came to pick you up” he says but you shake your head.

“No Sans, if it wasn't for you taking me to the hospital I wouldn't have gone. I would have just come home and prayed it didn't happen again. And now that the police are involved I feel like things might actually start getting better. So genuinely from the bottom of my heart, my soul. Thank you, you saved me from it ever happening again. Maybe my soul can start to heal now. If its something that can happen” you tell him. You get up from your bed and stretch you hand out to him. He takes it and you give his hand a squeeze then let go. “lets go get something to eat I'm pretty hungry”

You and Sans go to the kitchen and everyone else is there. They are all happy to see you awake and alright. You look at Undyne and mouth thank you to her. She smiles showing off all her sharp shark like teeth in a grin and nods.

Most of the day passes slowly the things from the car had been brought in and so you start cooking and making snacks for the day late new years party. it was getting dark the sun had gown down but it wasn't dark out yet. That was when there was a knock on your back door. You look and see the hulking figure or the Ex king of monsters. You quickly go over and open he door letting him in. “Asgore, good to see you” you tell him.

“Good evening (y/n) I would like to thank you again for allowing us to use your home. I was hoping to talk with you about something important?” he asked you.

“Yes of course, I'll make some tea. sit get comfortable” you tell him you pull out your tea kettle and fill it with water. As you waited for the water to heat up Asgore reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small wooden box. 

“Here I think you would enjoy this, its golden flower tea. I make it myself” he tells you as he slides over the box.

“Thank you, I'm excited to try it.” you tell him. You prepare the tea for the both of you. You take a sip and find it just slightly bitter you grab a bit of honey and sweeten it some. Finding the end result absolutely delicious. “its really good.”

“Thank you, now if I may get to the reason I came to visit” he says. You move around the counter and sit next to him ready to talk.

“Of course go ahead” you tell him taking another sweet sip of your tea.

“Well to get to the point I need a few monsters underground as soon as possible. One is a turtle monster by the name of Gerson, and the other is a flame elemental monster named Grillby. Gerson the turtle was an accomplished strategist in the war that pushed us all under the mountain in the first place. Grillby the flame elemental was a general in the war and is needed for training purposes” he tells you sipping his tea as he does so. 

“Training purposes?” you ask confused.

“Yes, the humans that come to the mountain are naive in a way to the ways of a resistance. They need to be trained in ways of combat in case it came to fighting the humans.” he tells you. Then the others all come into the kitchen hearing Asgore's voice.

“That reminds me,” you say then look at your friends that came in, “do you guys want to go to the mountain? You can be free from slavery and the collars.” you ask them. They all look at each other for a brief moment but then all of them answer with some form of no.

“i think I speak for everyone when I say that you need us more now then the resistance. If you want to go to the mountain then we will follow you other then us going on our own your stuck with us buddy” Sans says. The others agreeing exuberantly.

“Ok then,” you look back at Asgore and smile, “I'll get the monsters you need as quickly as I can. It may take some time but I will try my hardest.” you tell him. “why don't you stay for a while Asgore, were having a late new year party and your more then welcome to share in the revelry” you tell him.

“I think I will, I could use a bit of a break from this resistance stuff,” he says. “and feel free to keep the box of tea, I have a feeling it will help you out in some way” he tells you. The night progresses with the day late party Asgore enjoying spending time with Frisk and everyone else.


	16. "Hurts Like Hell"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a bit of a heart to heart with sans. you see your soul again and find something interesting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter today as promised, and its a long one! so enjoy.

The party that night consisted of board games, snacks and sweets and drinks to everyone preference. Once it was close to midnight, frisk yawning between you and Asgore on the couch, you encourage the others to count down with you even though its not the proper night but they understand that you wanted to do this the night before. Its late when you get everything cleaned up from the party. Undyne and Alphys had gone to bed after you reassured them that they didn't need to help clean. 

You let Asgore put frisk to bed. He was asked if he would read them a story, it was only a few minutes after he took them to bed that he came back into the kitchen and said that they were asleep. After a few moments of staying in the kitchen Asgore bid you farewell and left back to the mountain. Papyrus had gone to bed Sans reading him a story to sleep. You made another cup of golden flower tea and relaxed in the living room. You sat in the dark room just thinking about the past few days. You had tears quietly going down your cheeks when Sans returned. “are you ok?” he asked once he came back and sat in the space beside you. You sniffed and wiped your face of the stray tears.

“Yeah, I'm alright I guess. Just, I don't know; dwelling on what happened; it still hurts you know” you tell him. Tears slide down your cheeks again. You pull your legs up to your chest and rest your arms on them. A slight blue glow catches your eye and you look to the side to see Sans' eye glowing. Slowly a blanket that was across the room floats over and wraps itself around you turning you into a blanket burrito. You let out a huff of a laugh and pull the blanket more snug around you. “You're the best Sans, I'm glad we could become friends.” you tell him as you use the corner of the blanket to wipe your face.

“me to kid, I'm here if you need to talk about things. anything really.” he tells you as he goes to pat you on the shoulder. He stops short and puts his hand back down with a small sigh. In stead you reach out from under the blanket and hold out your hand for his. He takes it gently and the two of you hold hands for a short time. You squeeze his hand some in a quiet gesture. For some reason an urge to rest your head on his shoulder comes over you so you let go of his hand and scoot closer. You lean against him and rest your head on his shoulder. He stiffens slightly not sure how to react. 

“Can I see my soul again?” you ask him. You've been wanting to see it again. Get a longer look at it now that you're home and safe. 

“sure thing” he says. His eye glows again and he repeated the gesture to pull out your soul. It comes out easier this time not so odd feeling. It floats about a foot and a half in front of you. The colors swirl around and the glow from it in the dark room was like a kaleidoscope on the walls. Colors combined to make new ones on the walls and other surfaces around you. You reach out to touch it and your surprised to feel your finger tips touch something solid feeling. It was solid but kind of gelatinous. 

Touching it gave you a sense of oneness like all of your broken parts coalesce back into a solid. Like you understood yourself better. Your hope grew that your soul would heal over time. Sans watched what you were doing as you quietly touched your own soul. The last few moments of you touching it your soul glowed just a bit brighter, and Sans watched as the hairline spider cracks seemed to recede back into the larger crack going down the middle. He gasped quietly next to you pulling you out of your reverie. 

“Whats wrong?” you asked him letting go of your soul and looking at him. 

“it healed some, what was going through your mind just now?” he asked you. 

“I um, hoped it would heal with time, why?” you asked him. Sans leaned a little closer to your soul to make sure what he saw was real.

“now this is just speculation but I think that your soul, all the colors and attributes combined make it a hopeful soul. I'll have to talk to Alphys about it but I think with a few small trials we can tell for sure” he says.

“Trials? Like experiments?” you ask him.

“yeah, no touching involved at all. We would just see what your soul dose when you think about things your hopeful for, like maybe over time you could hope your soul heals and the hope in your soul would make it happen.” he tells you.

“Like magic” you say in a whisper. 

“heh yeah, like magic of sorts” Sans agrees. You yawn long finally feeling the tiredness of the day. “come on pal lets get you to bed” Sans says as he stand. He pushes your soul back into your chest then helps you up.

“Yeah, ok” you agree. He walks with you to your bedroom then bids you good night. “Good night Sans, sweet dreams” you tell him. 

 

The next morning you grab your laptop from your bedside table and get onto he database of the monsters. You look up both Gerson and Grillby and see that they are in the city still. Gerson was at the zoo as some sort of attraction, Grillby was at a restaurant a very popular high rated restaurant. You sighed. This was going to take time and money. You decide the easiest to get first would be Grillby. You write down the address of the restaurant get dressed in your best outfit. Its a stuffy tan and black pant suit. You put your hair up in a French bun and put a bit of make up on so you looked as professional as possible. Coming down from your room you went to the closet by the front door to look for your short heels. The others where wandering around the house doing their own thing. Until Sans walked threw the room. “whoa, you clean up nicely there kid” he tells you. His voice startles you and you bang your head on the shelf above you as you go to stand.

“Ow, yeah well thought with the monsters Asgore needs me to get looking professional would be a good idea,” you tell him as you rub the spot that hurts the most, “That really hurt” you say as an after thought.

“sorry about that, didn't mean to startle ya” he tells you. “who you going after today?” he asks. 

“Grillby, he's at a five star restaurant so thus the get up” you say as you motioned to all of you. You look behind you into the closet and see the toe of one of your shoes poking out. You squat back down and move a few more things to see both shoes their looking as good as new. Being almost new since you've only worn them once or twice.

“going after my old pal grillbz huh? i'ts gonna be good to see him again” he says. That got you thinking some. 

“Actually could you do me a favor? I don't know how long its gonna take to persuade his current owner to let me buy him. Would you go with me? While I'm discussing things you could go get him some clothing unless he has his own. Being friends you would know his style better right?” you ask him. Sans thinks for a moment then agrees. 

“yeah i can do that, plus maybe a friendly face will be nice for him to see. Persuade him that your not a bad person.” he says. 

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.” you say a smile on your face. You didn't want to tell Sans that the main reason you invited him to go with you is because your still kind of scared to be out on your own again. You felt safe with him around that if something bad was going to happen to you that he would be able to get you out of it with him or maybe protect you. You get the feeling he kind of understands that but he doesn't say anything about it. “So shall we get going?” you ask him.

“yep, lets head out” he tells you. You and him go out to your car and make your way to the expensive part of town. Then to the restaurant. You ark in the only open space at the time and sigh. You have your bag and check book. The two of you walk up to and into the restaurant. The hostess looks up from writing something a visibly reacts to seeing Sans. Not everyday you see a skeleton. She then keeps her gaze on you.

“Do you have a reservation?” she asked you.

“No, I don't but I would hope I wouldn't need one to talk about purchasing the monster in the kitchen.” you tell her with a flippant wave of your hand. 

“You think you can come in here and buy the reason we are so popular, don't make me laugh. But if your not going to give up I'll go get the owner of the restaurant. Wait here” the hostess walks off to the back of the building. 

“man what a bitch” Sans remarks.

“Yeah and that was only the hostess, I can't imagine how the owner is going to be” you tell him swaying to have your hip out and most of your weight on one foot.

“don't worry, you've got this. I believe in you.” Sans tells you. You smile at him. Soon the hostess is coming back from the back of the building being followed by a well dressed female. They walk up, the hostess taking her place and the owner standing in front of you giving you a once over.

“So you are the one that wants to buy my monster? Get lost.” she goes to turn but you call out.

“15 grand” she stops and turns back in your direction. 

“I make that much in half a day; step up or get out”she replies.

“50 grand!” you offer. That got her pausing.

“And you can pay that, right now?” she asks crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Absolutely” you reach into your bag and pull out your check book write the check for 50 thousand dollars and hand it to her. “you can fill in your own name” you tell her sticking the check book back into your bag. You look at her and see the absolute greed in her eyes. 

“Come back after we close and I will release him to you.” she tells you. You cock your head to the side and give her your best bitch face.

“Um no I paid for him now, I want him now. I have no problems walking back into the kitchen and taking what belongs to me now, along with his papers. Now you can give him to me now with his papers or I can put you at risk for a health code violation by walking back there. Your choice” you tell her. She sighs heavily but nods.

“Fine, I'll be back with him and his papers. Then your forever banned from my restaurant.” she tells you as she starts to walk away.

“I wouldn't come here if it was the last place on earth!” you call to her. It was a short time when you saw a moving flame come from the back of the building. He walks calmly up to the front. You notice hes holding a folder full of papers. He looks to you then sees Sans. 

“Sans good to see you” he says voice rasped slightly. 

“man she has you talking? lets get out of her,e well get you back to your old self in no time grillbz.” Sans says. Grillby looks back at you and hands you his papers. You nod to him and lead the way out of the building and to your car. As you walk you pull out your hair and unbutton a few buttons on your shirt. You open the trunk of your car and toss in your jacket and pull out a hoodie. You sit in the space of your trunk and pull off your heeled shoes and put on the ratty tennis shoes you had in the trunk. 

“So much better,” you go to get out but find it a bit difficult, “I'm stuck, could I get a bit of help Sans please” he chuckles as he stretches out his hand and you take it. He pulls you up and out of the trunk and you stumble a bit into him. You find yourself blushing slightly. You turn your attention to Grillby who was watching what was going on. “Ok lets see those papers of yours hmm?” you say to him. He hands you his papers and you perform the new owner command releasing him from his previous owner. He visibly relaxes. “Alright, lets get home now” you say. You open your door and get in letting Sans and Grillby decide where they want to sit.


	17. "Human"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry its been a while i just didn't really know how to do this chapter so sorry if it sucks. hope you enjoy it anyway.

The ride home was quiet, the music on the radio playing softly. You make a stop before home to get Grillby some clothes. You let him pick some things out and thought would look ok. You drive the rest of the way home and ask sans if he can show Grillby to an empty room. He agrees and you watch as Grillby walks behind sans slowly, his fiery form wavering slowly as he walks.

Its a few days later when you head to the location that the next monster was in. Gerson in the zoo. You go early hoping you could get to the office. This time you had Undyne with you. She suggested her going with you to talk to Gerson about things. And to “see the old codger since its been so long” as she put it. You were in your fancy dress outfit again dreading being in it. You just wanted to get this done and get back in your normal clothing.

You and Undyne make your way around the small zoo in town. Glancing into the enclosures it was cramped and not well taken care of. But getting to one place in particular that was the majority of where everyone was and that it looked the best.

A few zoo keepers walk around keeping things clean. Undyne walks over to the glass of the enclosure and bangs on it hard. The sound reverberates threw the room and the enclosure. “Hey you old codger! Its me we're gonna get you out of here!” Undyne called. Everyone looked at her then to you. You grab her arm and pull her away from everyone's sight. “Undyne I would really appreciate if you didn't do that. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to get him or not. I'm willing to pay what ever it takes but if you draw attention to us it might hinder that. So would you please stay quiet until we have him and are on our way back home please?” you ask her.

“Yeah alright” she says as you plead with her. By that time a zoo keeper had walked over and was waiting for you to finish your talk with your monster. 

“Did I hear that you want to get this monster?” they asked jerking their head at the enclosure that has Gerson in it. You nodded in response. "Come with me, not that your gonna have any luck” they say. They start walking and so you follow. It takes about ten minutes for you and Undyne to get to the place where you an talk to the proper person to get Gerson. It took an hour and an outrageous amount of money for you to be able to take him. But you were able to persuade the head of the zoo to give him to you for around the same amount as your funding the scientist that had Alphys. You got Gerson's papers and waited for him to be brought to you. Once he was you did the new owner command.

“Come on old man lets get you out of here, and back home. Your gonna love it” Undyne tells him. You gut take him to get clothing and then back home. He didn't talk much on the way. You decide to go to your room and change out of your business clothes and back into your more comfortable everyday clothing. You tell Undyne to help Gerson settle into a room while you go to make something for lunch. You walk into the kitchen and see the flame elemental that is Grillby standing in front of your stove pushing around something in a frying pan. A small orange fire sits on the rage of the stove that he seems to be using to cook with. 

“Oh Grillby you don't have to cook, I don't mind doing it.” you tell him. He looks over at you for a moment then goes back to pushing around the food in the frying pan. That was when you noticed sans.

“he don't mind, old grillbz here used to have a bar underground so cooking just come natural to him.” sans says looking at you with that constant smile of his. Later that day you go to Gerson to see how he was settling in.

“How are you feeling Gerson? Better then being in a zoo?” you ask him.

“Wa ha ha, you bet. That place was worse then my shop underground. Wa ha ha. I appreciate what you did for me but I get the impression it wasn't just you acting on your own. So go on tell me why” he says a bit of a knowing grin on his face.

“It was Asgore that wanted me to help you, and Grillby. He told me that he needed the two of you for the Resistance.” you tell him. He smile. “i know we only meet today but I've been wondering something since Asgore mentioned it. The war, the one that made you guys go underground in the first place. What was it like back then?” you ask him.

“Hmm, I don't remember wa ha ha!” he tells you. You get the sense that he does but doesn't want to talk about it. Which you can understand. Maybe Grillby would be willing to talk about it. You tell Gerson that it will be a day or so until some new members for the resistance come and then he and Grillby will be heading back to the mountain where they will be free of the collar around their neck. That night after dinner Grillby helped wipe down the kitchen as you did the dishes. 

“Hey Grillby? What was the war like back then?” you ask him. You turned to look at him. His wiping stopped and the flame on his head burned a little lower.

“It was hard, lost so many. Friends, family all gone” he wiped a bit more then left to kitchen. Maybe you shouldn't have asked him. You were about to go up to your room to change into pajamas but that was when the phone rang. You answer the phone.

“Hello?”  
“Hello this is Officer O'Mally is this (y/n)?”  
“Yes, how can I help you Officer O'Mally?” you ask her.  
“Well I'm calling to inform you that a court date has been set in regards to your father. In three days. Tuesday.” they tell you. “come to the court house at 8 in the morning, just ask about the (y/l/n) trial. And they will help you find were you need to go. Hope it turns out how you hope have a wonderful rest of the evening” the phone then goes quiet. You hang up and quietly make your way up to your room. You change and sit on your bed for a moment to really soak in what you just heard. Your eyes got teary as you thought that it was all going to be over now. You will finally be able to heal from your childhood trauma. Shortly after the tears started to slowly roll down your eyes you got a knock on your door. You wipe your eyes before getting up to see who it was. Sans. 

“uh hey, I heard the phone ring and was just curious... are you ok? Your kinda crying” he moves into your room and shuts the door behind him so the two of you had some privacy. You smile despite the tears slowly coming from your eyes. 

“It was officer O'Mally, she called to tell me that a court date was set for my fathers trial. Its in three days. if it all goes well then I won't have to worry about him anymore, and I can finally start healing and forgetting.” you tell him 

“heh that's great kid, really” he replies. 

“Um, would; would you be willing to go with me?” you ask him. He reaches up and gently wipes a tear that was rolling down your cheek away.

“yeah, i'll go. I'll stay for how ever long it takes” he tells you. 

“Thanks sans, your the best” you tell him. “Gosh seems like I'm crying every time you see me lately.” you tell him with a soft huff of laughter.

“that's alright, big things keep happening and crying is good.” he tells you. “whelp if that was all it was then I'm gonna go read papyrus his bedtime story, see you later” he turns to open your door and walk out. 

“Later sans” you say you watch him leave before you get situated into bed for what could be your first true night of restful sleep.

Its a few day before the trial. Frisk goes back to school the next day and you heard word of more resistance members coming that night. You and Grillby cook together, which is mostly him cooking and you taking up dish duty. Turned out sans was able to talk Grillby into making his famous burgers which were amazing. And a real treat for everyone since he would be leaving the next morning. He seemed to burn just a bit more brightly because of it. Later that evening a few people showed up and you introduced them to who they were going to be traveling with. Then everyone went to bed.

Frisk returns to school this morning and the resistance members along with Grillby and Gerson make their way early to the mountain. The house calms down some since its just a few of you. You get into contact with the scientist that previously had Alphys and see how he was doing. Turns out he was able to get most of his thing to a lab in town but needed more time for his larger equipment. Then he would be back to his research of the core and possible help from Alphys. Who was yet to give you an answer.

The next morning was the morning of the trial and you hardly slept because of it. You were up to early making breakfast for everyone and putting together a decent outfit for the occasion. Frisk and papyrus came down looking surprised to see you awake, sans was awake and in something other then his sports shorts and hoodie. Though his hoodie was a main staple of his outfit. He was in some dark colored jeans and a not stained white shirt under is hoodie. You watched as frisk left to walk to school and you and sans went out to your car to head to the court house.

You got to the court house and was directed to the room of the trial. You sat and waited for it to begin. Once it had the whole trial was to be taken care of that day no exceptions. Both you and sans was called to the stand to testify. Yours was taken by surprise. You hoped it swayed the jury in your favor. After your story and sans it took hours for the jury to come to a decision. To both your and sans hope, your father was charged guilty and sentenced to life in prison. You burst into happy tears and hugged sans tightly. Which surprised him greatly. “We have to celebrate sans! I'll never see him again!” you laughed as you pulled away from him smiling. 

“yeah, lets celebrate kid”


	18. "No Air"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? another chapter so quickly? awe yiss!!

A few days after the trial there was a new report. Sans had pointed it out to you. The new report was about a bust on human trafficking. You recognized all the pictures that come up on the screen. One of the pictures was of your father, one of your old land lord, and the last one was the man who owned Sans before you did. You looked at sans but he didn't notice. All the others where also sentenced to prison for life. With what happened with you you inadvertently made the world a bit better.

To celebrate you make your favorite food and get your favorite drinks to go along with it. Then you talked your monster charges into another anime night. They readily agreed. Alphys and Undyne cuddle on one of your couches. Papyrus and frisk sit in the recliner which is shocking seeing papyrus in a recliner. But he and frisk looked comfortable together. That left you and sans with the other couch. With tonight's anime your watching through Fruits Basket totally something you could watch in one night.

It got to the episode where they all go to the Sohma bath house. Where Momiji has Tohru singing the song he made up. That was also the episode where you had fallen asleep. You had a small throw blanket draped over your legs as you were curled up next to sans. During the episode sans felt a weight land gently on his shoulder and look and saw that your head was resting there. He tried to lean and see if you were just resting your head on him or if you had fallen asleep. He knew you were asleep when you start snoring quietly. He shook his head seeing that you weren't the only one that had fallen asleep.

Getting up with you resting against him was going to be tricky. So grabbing the throw pillow on the couch he moved slowly to not wake you. Soon after a few minuets of moving your head rested on the pillow and he was free to put frisk and his brother to bed. Alphys and Undyne could sleep where they were. He picked up frisk and took them to their bed first. Tucked them in then left to get his brother. He gently woke papyrus and put his finger to his teeth to signal to stay quiet. Papyrus nodded and followed sans upstairs to his room and was out cold before his head even hit the pillow.

Sans went back down to the living room and saw that you had changed positions. Your legs were just slightly bent and your arms whee under the pillow to help support your head. He sighed, that only made it harder for him to get you up to your bed. He would have to move you again so he could carry you. He walked over and slowly got the pillow away from you. Then taking your arms in his hands he gently pulled you up and draped you over his shoulders then he grabbed your legs under your lower thighs. Almost the moment he had you piggy backed you unconsciously wrap your arms and legs around him like he was a body pillow. “well that will make this easier” he says quietly.

He slowly climbs the stairs so he doesn't jostle you awake. He got to your room and opened it and mad his way over to your bed. He backed up so you could sit and feel the comfort of your bed. Your legs come undone around him but your arms still held fast. “come on kid you can let go, i'll get you all tucked in and everything” sans told you with a sleepy draw to his voice. He heard you hum but you grip didn't falter. He gently took your arms from him and tried to duck out of them but that didn't work either. He couldn't shortcut out of your grip because he would bring you with him. “heh, you got me pretty tied up huh?” putting a bit more volume behind his voice he tried again. “come on sweetheart, let go” he told you. With that you finally let him go and laid down. He got you covered up and tucked in. and in a split second choice he put his teeth to your forehead in a simple skeleton kiss goodnight.

It was hours later when from your peaceful sleep you scream yourself awake. It was another nightmare from when you were a kid. Only things from what happened the week prior were mixed in. you were crying and started to rock back and forth on your bed in a full blown panic attack. You don't hear your door crack open and then quick little footsteps going away. You don't know when but soon a weight settles on your shoulder then a smooth surface runs gently up your face taking the tear with it. You hand immediately goes to the pressure on your shoulder and you hold it tight. It takes you some time but you slowly ground yourself holding his hand and knowing now that it was sans. After some time you let your head fall to your chest as you take a few deep breaths. You guess now that your ok he decided to leave but you hold onto his hand to keep him from going. “Stay please? I don't want to go back to sleep or be alone right now. Please?” you ask of him.

“sure, I can tell you a story if you like or answer some questions you might have about the underground. I'm surprised you haven't asked anything about it yet” he tells you. You scooch over on your bed and let him get on so he can be comfortable.

“I don't really know what to ask about so maybe a story?” you shyly ask of him.

“alright, so you know Undyne was the head of the royal guard. Papyrus wanted to be part of the guard so bad so one night he goes to visit her. He goes to her house and knocks on her door and when she answers it he tells her that he wants to be a royal guard. She slams the door in his face. Granted it was the middle of the night when he went to her place but still. He waits right there until the morning and Undyne opens her door again and sees him still standing there. So that was when she started giving papyrus special training.” he tells you. You smile. You could totally see that. “oh how about I tell you about the time papyrus wanted to be a detective” and with that sans told you stories and answered your questions about said stories. It was very early morning when sans finished a story through him telling them all you had progressively gotten more comfortable and with that more sleepy. He glanced at you and saw that he was able to lull you to sleep.

Sans was pretty sleepy having stayed up with you, he was pretty comfortable sitting next to you on your bed that he just slowly fell to sleep himself. It was late morning when he woke up, covered up with a lighter blanket. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. There you were making a late breakfast for two. The others were doing whatever they do during the day. “hey, I see you got some more sleep” he says.

“Oh sans! Hey, and yeah I did. Thanks for that. How did you even know I was like that?” you ask him. 

“oh the kid came and got me, said you were pretty freaked out” he tells you.

“Must have woke frisk with my yell. Guess that's why I didn't hear my door open when you came in.” you looked a little sheepish.

“hey don't worry about it, i've probably woken them up a few times myself before all this happened.” he tells you. 

“Oh, well again thanks. I should probably thank them when they get home too” you say. You plate some eggs and bacon for you and him and offer him a plate, and of course some ketchup. The rest of the day went by with out a hitch.


	19. "Fix You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so its been a while since i have updated sorry about that. With work it makes me feel so not motivated to write. Plus had a bit of writers block but now I'm all good. Gonna try to update again soon but since it has been a while here is a longer chapter. Hope you all enjoy!!

A week passes with out anything bad happening. Only a few nightmares that wake you in the night and frisk having gone to get sans to talk you back to sleep. Each time that happened sans ended up sleeping in your bed with you. It was the Monday the next week when Undyne of all people came up to you and pulled you aside to talk. “So um punk could I ask a favor of you; for Alphys?” she asked you. 

“Sure whats up?” you ask of her.

“Well we have one more friend that we would like you to try and get for us, her really. Its Mettaton. He was one of her first friends mostly because she built him. But um I think she and well all of us would like to see him again. I know that's asking a lot.” she says looking a little sheepish.

“Yeah I can try, but the thing is I don't know when or how to even get into contact with his owner, ugh I hate saying that word.” you tell her. 

“I'm sure we can think of something. Alphys has their contact information, maybe we could do something. I JUST WANT TO MAKE HER HAPPY!” Undyne screams the last part while fisting your shirt and shaking you violently.

“Undyne you're making me sick! Stop shaking me! I'll help I promise!!” you yell in reply. She stops shaking you and puts you down. You hadn't even realized she had lifted you off the ground. You go back to what you were doing before an idea popped into your head. “Wait Undyne, did you say that Alphys built him?” you asked her.

“Well yeah, why?” she asked. 

“Does he ever need to get maintenance?” you asked her. 

“Yeah I think so, she said he was coming to her once a month or something like that.” she says gesturing as she talked.

“What if I call his...owner... and schedule maintenance for him, so he comes here. I tell them that it may take a couple days for everything to be taken care of since I assume its been a while since he's seen her, then maybe we can time for some new resistance members to head to the mountain then and he can go with them and be free. He can go help the resistance, keep morale for the monster there and the people. Give them hope” you tell her. He mouth is split into a large shark like grin with your idea. 

“HELL YEAH NERD!! THATS A GREAT IDEA!” she yells again. She hoist you up and slings you ever her shoulder. “lets get to Alphys right now so you can get their number and set this up!” she says as she calmly starts walking in the the direction of the monsters bedrooms. She walks by sans as he was making his way to the living room. He had to do a double take of your being slung over Undyne's shoulder. You heard him laughing as he walked by. 

“Hey sans” you call to him, he turns around to look at you as you are carried away. You flip him double birds and that makes him laugh harder. Its only a few more moments when your taken into Alphys' room. Its the first time you've been in there since she came to the house.

“Hey Alphy can we talk with you for a bit?” Undyne asked her with a calmer voice as she put you down. 

“Uh s-sure, w-whats up?” she asked her. Undyne looked at you to be the one to ask.

“Do you still have the contact info for Mettaton's owner?” you asked her. The word “owner” leaving a slightly sour taste in your mouth.

“O-Oh yeah, w-why?” she asked again bringing up her hands to pick at her claws in nervousness.

“Well, Undyne asked me to find him. So I though that since you built him he would have to come for maintenance once in a while right?” you asked, she nodded. “Well why don't we schedule him to come as soon as he can here. Then I assume it will take a few days to get him back in tip top shape so he will have to stay for a while, while he is here we can send him to the mountain so he can be free back underground. And help with the resistance. You know be a huge morale boost but also get him out of the hands of whoever has him. I'm sure he would like to go back to making his TV shows and things.” you tell her.

“Th-Thats a-a-actually a really g-good idea. Let m-me get the information” she pulls out an old looking phone and a small scrap of paper. She writes down the number and the name of who has Mettaton. 

“Scarlet King? That's who has him?” you asked her.

“Y-Yeah, she's scary” Alphys tells you. 

“Who is she exactly?” you ask her.

“W-Well she was his manager first, th-then all this went down a-and so she got h-him as a slave” Alphys told you.

“Oh I see. Its a bit late in the day so I will call her tomorrow morning if that's cool. Well get him here and we'll get him home. To the underground.” you tell them.

 

The next morning you call the number Alphys gave you and set up a time to have Mettaton brought over. It wouldn't be until later that week which was perfect because you were expecting more resistance members to come and collect supplies. Everything was gonna go as planned.

The days passed quickly through the week. The day Mettaton coming over arriving in the blink of an eye. Early morning there was a rather loud knock on your front door signaling his arrival. You dressed respectably and not in pajamas answered the door to see a tall woman in a black skirt and white button down shirt. It was still cold so you though she was crazy wearing that kind of clothing and not something more wintery. She had auburn colored hair cropped short in an A line bob hair style. Behind her a few steps was the tall figure synthetic bangs over one eye and a grand smile on his handsome face. You were going to have to ask Alphys how she built him because now you were vary curious. 

“Hello, you must be scarlet, its nice to meet you. Why don't you and Mettaton come on in.” you tell her. 

“Go in, listen to what she tells you” she said as she tilted her head slightly in mettaton's direction. He walked passed the two of you and into he house. “His left shoulder sticks, his voice glitches which is annoying, and he overheats to quick. I'll be back in three days I expect him to be done by then.” she tells you handing you her card.

“Well, I'm sure he will be, we'll get him back to you good as knew. It was nice to meet you” you stuck your hand out for her to shake. You share a brief handshake before she turned and walked back down your drive to her sleek black sedan. You close your door and flip the bird in her direction. 

“D-D-D-Darl-l-ling, thank you f-f-f-for getting me he-he-he-he-here. I'm in de-de-desprite ne-ne-need of a tu-u-u-une up” he said. The way his voice glitched made you sad. How could someone let someone else deteriorate so much. Then again she didn't seem to think the same way you did in regards to monsters being amazing people and creatures.

“Come on, lets get you to Alphys, so she can get you operating properly.” you tell him. You wave him to follow you and you lead him to Alphys' room. You knock and she opens the door. 

“M-Metta, its g-great to see you” she says with a cute smile.  
“A-a-a-alphys, you ar-r-r-r-re a sight fo-o-o-r sore eyes” he says walking over to her and taking her hands in his as he knelt in front of her.

“O-Oh my, your voice. L-Lets get you f-fixed up first then w-we can tell you our p-plan to get you f-free” she tells him. Alphys looks at you then. “did she say anything else wrong with him?” she asked. You nod.

“His left shoulder stick, and he overheats quickly” you tell her.

“E-Easy fixes, I m-may be able to g-get him done in j-just a few hours.” she smiles happily.

“well, go ahead and use what you need to, tools are in the garage in the red tool box. If there is something specific you need let me know I'll go get it for you” you tell her. You make you way from her room back to your room to change back into your pajamas. How dare someone like that scarlet lady make you get dressed on the weekend. You head back to the living room and see papyrus looking around frantically. 

“HUMAN, DID MY EARS DECIVE ME? DID I NOT HEAR THE VOICE OF METTATON?” he asked you. You smiled, only recently he had been talking with what you assumed was his normal voice. It had taken a while for it to go back to normal but your glad it did. And you assume your not the only one who is happy with that.

“Nope you didn't hear wrong. He's here getting some maintenance done, then when the resistance comes to pick up supplies we'll see if he wants to go back underground and help with the resistance.” you tell the tall energetic skeleton.

“WOWIE I CAN'T BELIVE HES ACTUALLT HERE!!” Papyrus says. “I MUST TELL THE SMALLER HUMAN, THEY WOULD LOVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN” and with that he runs off to find frisk you assumed. You smile and shake your head. You look and see sans snoozing on the couch, you head over and grab both the blankets from your big blanket basket. You cover him up with the one that reminds you of the stars and decide to have a short nap yourself.

 

“Oh my, don't they make a cute couple!” came the sound of a voice that you kind of recognized. You woke up enough to open your eyes to see who it was. Oh right Mettaton. He was here. You shrugged and go back to cuddling with sans on the couch and precede to go back to sleep. 

Then your eyes shoot open and you realize that you and sans had gone from just napping next to each other to spooning on the couch, though under different blankets. You jump so hard that you fall off the couch and onto the floor. You use the blanket to cover your face in embarrassment. Hoping that you could be swallowed by the floor or just disappear and go hide. A melodic laugh comes from your side. “No need to be embarrassed human, its quite nice to see actually after being well enslaved.” you pull the blanket away from your face and look at Mettaton. 

“Did the others tell you about our plan?” you asked him getting the subject off of you and sans.

“They did, and I can not thank you enough. Making sure I would have time to be fixed and to make it underground. Alphys told me once I get underground that the extra magic down there with short circuit this collar I have on.”

“Yeah, I wanted to help you out like I did with these guys. The only reason I have them is because frisk wanted me to find them. I'm glad I could hep you too.” you tell him. He smiles at you as he sits down next to you.

“Well again Darling I'm in your debt. If all this ever ends, I will be sure to come and visit as often as I can. And maybe you could come to the underground to visit. I bet you would love it. You can even stay in my resort” he tells you. All of a sudden frisk came running into the living room, their little head turning quickly to spot their quarry. They see Mettaton and run over to the both of you. Their hands flying in speech.

“Yes we must absolutely celebrate, what did you have in mind human?” he watched them sign again then gasps. “A karaoke party! That's brilliant!” well you know what you were going to do later that night.


End file.
